After the Many Dates: Danny and Wendy
by Batguy01
Summary: Based on Flower princess 11's Many Dates Universe. What if Danny chose Wendy as his second date and the consequences of that decision that effect both of their worlds.
1. Danny and Wendy's First Date Part 1

**Chapter 1: Danny and Wendy's First Date Part 1**

It was average late afternoon summer day in downtown Gravity Falls, Oregon and Wendy was feeling down today as walked around town.

She had been feeling this way for a few days ever since her break-up with Robbie with his failed romance song which he didn't even write. She could tell that Dipper feels guilty of accidentally breaking her heart, she couldn't tell wether Stan cared about her well being or not, Mabel tired cheer Wendy up with her cute silliness, and Soos attempted to lighten the situation up a bit by attempting a joke.

Wendy then noticed a paper on a pole she just passed. She went back to get a better look at and saw it was a flyer with the words **"You + Me = Love"** on top.

"What this?" Said Wendy.

The flyer said it was for a teen dating service with a fee of $20 for a month of 30 dates.. She looked at it and saw several paper forums on it. Wendy tore out a paper forum from the flyer and looked at the description.

"Huh this seems neat." She said hoping this will be the best way to move on from Robbie.

* * *

Later that night in her room Wendy wrote out the forum.

_**Name:** Wendy Corduroy_

_**Age:** 15_

_**Gender:** Female_

_**Height:** 5'' 6'_

_**Weight:** 118 Ibs_

_**Star Signs:** Capricorn_

_**Home Town:** Gravity Falls_

_**Psychical Description:** Slender red head with fair skin, freckles, and green eyes_

Well those were easy. Next was personality, after a while of thinking she thought of what to type.

_**Personality:** I am cool, laid back, fun loving individual… a bit of a tomboy but that doesn't mean I don't want a nice guy and some romance here and there._

Likes and interest another easy part.

_**Likes and Interests:** Hanging out, reading magazines, flannel, relaxing, and just having fun._

And finally type of person she wished to date. After a long time of thinking that important part she knew on what to type.

_**Type of person I wish to date:** I am just looking for a nice guy who is honest with me and I can have a good time with._

With that the forum was done. Since it was late she decided to go to bed and deliver the forum in the morning.

* * *

The next day Wendy went to the local mall which she was told on the paper to send the completed forum to. She went to a booth in a quiet corner of the mall. The booth said

"**You+Me=Love"**

**We will find your perfect or your money back is a guaranteed!**

There was only one other customer, unfortunately it was the one person she didn't want to see right now.

"Robbie?" Wendy said in a slightly aggressive voice.

"Oh uh, hey Wendy. Ya doing the service." Robbie said rather nervously.

"Yes." Wendy said bluntly.

Robbie regained himself and said "Fine, whatever! I was just leaving anyway."

As Robbie left Wendy went up to the booth. The man running the booth was brown-haired with a green shirt with brown pants and had a name-tag that only identified him as Batguy01(must be a Batman fan). The only strange thing about him is that Wendy didn't recognize seeing him in the small tight-knit town that she lived in and had an uncanny feel to him.

"Welcome to You + Me = Love." Said Batguy01, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to join your service" Said Wendy as handed the forum to him.

Batguy01 looked at the forum and said "You need to have a user-name on your account miss."

"Oh, uh… just but in _Wild Wendy_." Said Wendy.

"Alright then. Thanks for joining." Said Batguy01 enthusiastically as he gave Wendy a heart sticker with her user-name on it. "You'll receive an e-mail tonight telling you who, where, and when your date will be the next day."

"Thanks." Said Wendy.

* * *

The last 14 days had been some of the most interesting of Wendy's life. She didn't think the boys would meet would be that interesting. Especially the first date, a guy from New York named Peter Parker who really gave her a solid first impression on the service with being very polite despite being a total science geek. Her 14th and latest date was with a Ron Stoppable, who while a bit of doofus was very polite and had some interesting stories to tell about being the sidekick to Kim Possible.

She then checked her e-mail to know who her date for tomorrow will be.

_**Name:** D-Fenton_

_**Age:** 14_

_**Gender:** Male_

_**Height:** 5'' 4'_

_**Weight:** 120 Ibs_

_**Star Sign:** Aries_

_**Hometown:** Amity Park, USA_

_**Physical Description:** Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

_**Personality:** Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

_**Likes and Interests:** Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty …Astrology and NASA …Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs …nice peaceful days._

_**Type of person I wish to date:** I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music._

Wendy read the rest of the e-mail. Wasn't Amity Park haunted and didn't it have that ghost superhero. It said to meet at Greasy's Diner tomorrow at noon, which Wendy was glad that this date didn't have to involve her going out of Gravity Falls as she went to bed wondering if this date will be good, if not better than the last ones.

* * *

Wendy arrived at Greasy's Diner a few minutes late having briefly lost track of time. When she arrived at the location she saw a caucasian, black-haired teenage boy with a heart-shaped sticker on his shirt and holding some flowers, guess that must be D-Fenton.

"Hey." Greeted Wendy.

"Hello." Said D-Fenton, "You must be Wild Wendy."

"You can just call me Wendy…so I am guessing that you are D-Fenton."

"Please, just call me Danny. These are are for you." Said Danny as he handed the flowers to Wendy.

"Thanks." said Wendy as opened the diner and said "Come on, I know a good table where we can sit."

They went inside the diner and got a table. Soon Lazy Susan, the waitress, came with a notepad.

"Hey Wendy, what will it be?" Says the waitress.

"The usual, Lazy Susan." Said Wendy which was the large combo.

"And what will you be having, mister?" Says Lazy Susan.

"Um… I'll have a burger." Said Danny after he had a quick glance at the menu.

"Alright-y." Said Lazy Susan in her usual friendly tone.

Then the woodpecker was pecking on the wooden building which caught Lazy Susan attention.

"You, I told you to stay out!" Said Lazy Susan as she ran to scare the bird away.

Wendy saw, as with her previous dates, that Danny was a little weirded out.

"So Wendy, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Asked Danny.

"Well…not much to know about…I'm 15, I go to Gravity Falls High School…I work part time at a place called the Mystery Shack…I live with my dad and three brothers and I basically just like chilling." Wendy answered in her usual chill attitude.

"What are your hobbies and interests?"

"Eh, I mostly just like reading a good magazine, taking a good nap but at times I hang out with my friends…music and stuff like that. What about you?"

"Well I'm 14…I live in Amity Park and go to Casper High…I don't have a job per say." Answered Danny.

"Lucky…I wish that I didn't have any job" Wendy responded causing Danny to chuckle.

"Funny…Anyway, I mostly just like playing games, bowling and I have interest in astronomy and NASA."

"Cool"

Lazy Susan then came back with their orders and put down on the table.

"Thanks Susan" Said Wendy as she smirked at the large platter of various food and then she noticed Danny's shocked expression.

"What?" Said Wendy.

"Um…nothing." Said Danny.

"What, you surprised that a girl eats this much?"

"Well…not really…but you are really thin."

"Thanks for the compliment but I think I should clear something up here before we go any further." Wendy said, what she was about say, she had said to her previous dates.

"Uh, sure." Replied Danny.

"I know we are on a blind date and the object of this is for us to get to know each other, to see if we can compatible or not, right?" Said Wendy and Danny nodded.

"Well you're getting to know me…I'll tell you right now that I'm not some diet obsessed, boy band worshipping little doll that wears make up like a suit of armor…I'm just Wendy and if I want to eat, I'll eat." She said with a shrug as she was eating her meal.

"I can respect that." Said Danny.

"Good, because that earned you a little bit of my own respect." Said Wendy and Danny chuckled.

She knew that some of her dates have been turned off by her eating style. Heck, one date (a guy from Quahog named James William Bottomtooth the 4th) under his snobbish mumbling out right left her in the middle of the date. But Danny respected her opinions and for some reason he reminded her of Peter. The two continued their lunch.

"So, you come from a family of lumberjacks?" Danny asked with interest.

"Yeah, my dad is biggest one in town…heh…just make sure not to go when he's in a bad mood." Wendy answered with a smirk.

"Noted."

"What about your parents?"

"They are…scientists and at home inventors." Danny said with a brief pause.

"That's cool, it must be interesting living in a big city and not weird little small town like Gravity Falls."

"You seem really cool Wendy and I am wondering why you signed up for this service?"

"I saw the flyer and I figured, why not. I'm currently not attached and I thought it be fun. What about you?"

"Well, my best friend wanted to try it and he talked me into it too." Answered Danny causing Wendy to smile.

As two continued to eat Danny muttered "Huh"

"What's wrong?" Said Wendy.

"I…It's silly but I thought I felt somebody was watching us."

"Hey, loosen in up a little Danny, we're just two teenagers eating cheap food at a lame diner in the middle of nowhere. Who'd wanna watch us?" Wendy said sarcastically causing Danny to laugh.

"You're right." Said Danny.

The two continued to eat their lunch Wendy noticed in a few stands down someone holding a newspaper with two holes in it, Wendy shrugged thinking that it was most likely Dipper spying on her date like she had noticed several times before on the some of the previous dates.

Eventually the two asking questions about each other.

"Okay, so if you could win a trip to any place in the world, where would you go?" Wendy asked after taking a sip from her soda.

"Well, that's easy: the Kennedy Space Center" Danny answered.

"You're really into this space stuff, huh?"

"It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. I can tell you one of these days I'm going to go up there." Danny said with a hopeful smirk on his face.

"Well, I wish luck, Captain Fenton." Wendy replied with a smirk.

"What about you?" Said Danny.

"Well at the risk of sounding like a cliche and unoriginal, Hawaii." Wendy answered, making Danny laugh.

"I'm sorry but I say you're an original all itself." Said Danny.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Old Man McGucket came in yelling with a bucket full of pancakes.

"Old Man McGucket eating from a bucket!" yelled the old man.

Danny looked a little dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't worry that's just Old Man McGucket. He may be a little off but he's harmless." Wendy answered to Danny before he even asked.

Danny simply shrugged.

Soon after Wendy heard a thud and saw that it was Dipper on the floor.

"Dipper?" Said Wendy.

Dipper had a nervous look on his face as he got up.

"Oh…Hi Wendy…uh…what are you doing here?" Asked Dipper.

"I'm on my blind date." Wendy answered "Dipper, this is Danny Fenton… Danny, this is Dipper Pines, his great uncle runs the Mystery Shack where I work at."

"Hi Dipper, nice to meet you." Said Danny.

"Good afternoon." Muttered Dipper.

"Danny's from Amity Park… you know, the place rumored to be haunted." Said Wendy.

"I see." Said Dipper.

Wendy reached for her soda, but she accidentally spilled it on her shirt.

"Oh man." She said in frustration as her shirt got stained.

"Here Wendy." Said Danny as he handed her a napkin.

"I'll be back in a minute, I got this stain off. Watch my food for me." Said Wendy.

* * *

After Wendy had finished washing her shirt she went back to the booth to see Dipper taking to Danny

"Finally." She muttered "So, what did I miss."

"Oh nothing." Said Dipper "Anyway, I should be on my way."

"See ya Dipper." Said Wendy as Dipper walked away. Wendy knowing about Dipper's not so secret crush on her and he was most likely jealous of Danny like he was at Robbie.

"So anyway, what were we talking about?" Wendy asked Danny hoping to change the subject for him. She took a quick glance to see Dipper hiding not so well behind a tree as he was spying on them. She decided to ignore it knowing that Dipper meant no harm.

"Uh… hopes and dreams, I think." Answered Danny causing Wendy to chuckle.

Later the two teenagers had finished their meal and had just ordered desert.

"So, opinion on this place?" Said Wendy.

"The food is alright." Said Danny, "Even if the waitress chases woodpeckers around the place.", making Wendy chuckle.

"Believe it or not, this is one of the quiet days." Responded Wendy, making Danny chuckle as well.

Danny was pleasing to have around mainly, like Peter, he wasn't put off by her tomboyish nature and weirdness of Gravity Falls as well as being interesting. Wendy then noticed that Danny seemed distracted.

"What are you looking at?"

"Um… don't look now, but I think your little friend is spying on us." Said Danny.

"Oh…look, Dipper doesn't mean any harm, I'm sure…it's just that sometimes he can get carried away with his investigation." Responded Wendy, "I'll go talk to him."

"If you don't mind…I'd like to have a word with him, just to see what's up." Said Danny and Wendy nodded.

Wendy watched as Danny left the building to go talk to Dipper. She decided to watch and if Danny did anything to hurt Dipper, she would intervene. As Wendy watched Danny as he approached Dipper she thought hopefully it won't be like the time Dipper and Robbie nearly had a fight (with a living video game character involved) which she was told by Mabel and Soos. Thankfully what she saw didn't warrant anything to intervene, Danny just talked Dipper though at one point she saw Dipper placed his hand on Danny's wrist. She was distracted by Lazy Susan who handed her the check and she then noticed Danny sitting down.

"Where's Dipper? How is he?" Asked Wendy.

"He's fine, he and his sister are outside, right now." Said Danny.

Wendy smiled and said, "You weren't too hard on him, were you?"

"No, we just had a nice long talk but everything is clear now." Said Danny.

"I'm sorry that he spied on us…but he and his sister really are good kids." Said Wendy

"Don't worry I'm not mad." Said Danny.

"I'm glad. I just hope Dipper will get over his crush soon." Said Wendy.

"So you know?" Said Danny.

"Yeah, it's obvious and he's a sweet kid but it would never work out between us." Said Wendy.

"I think he gets it." Said Danny.

The two finished their meal and paid their bill. They left the diner and began the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Hope you readers like that for a first chapter even it is not that much. Anyway the next chapter will be about Danny and Wendy exploring the rest of Gravity Falls.**

**Next Time: Danny and Wendy's First Date Part 2**


	2. Danny and Wendy's First Date Part 2

**Chapter 2: Danny and Wendy's First Date Part 2**

**For those of you readers a bit curious I decided spilt the first date into two chapters because I felt that putting both of them into one chapter would have been too long. Anyway enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

As the two teens left the diner and both Danny and Wendy continued to talk, mainly about the urban legends of Gravity Falls.

"Man and I thought my home town was full of superstitious and paranormal paranoia." Said Danny.

"It's not paranoia if it's true. I've seen ghosts and all sorts around here." responded Wendy.

"Ghosts?" Said Danny nervously.

"Yeah…Gravity Falls, what it lacks fun places and decent establishments, it makes up for in weird and creepy mysteries… like this one time, me, my friends, and my ex Robbie spent the night at an old convenience store that was being haunted by its old owners that hate teenagers." said Wendy, "We would have been toast until Dipper managed to get them to spare us. He fancies himself as a junior paranormal investigator and he figured out how to beat them."

Danny paused for a moment and then said, "So how did he convince them to spare you guys?"

Wendy paused for a moment as well, promising Dipper not to tell anyone about how he really defeat the two ghosts by dancing in a cute lamb costume. So she said, "Uh…he beat them up with a baseball bat."

Danny just shrugged figuring that's all she was going to say.

"Wanna see the cool spots of this town?" Said Wendy wanting to change the subject.

"Sure." Said Danny as he was curious what this town that can rival Amity Park in terms of weirdness.

As the two started walking they went by the cemetery and Wendy saw the last person she wanted see moping as usual, Robbie. She saw him earlier today with some goth girl who for some reason reminded her that blue hooded girl from the Teen Titans, (Wendy never really followed supers that much though she appreciated the noble deeds they did) apparently Robbie's date today didn't go so well. Danny didn't seem to notice Wendy looking at Robbie so she decided to ignore her ex and continue on with her current date.

* * *

After Wendy had shown Danny a couple sites such as Gideon's Tent and the local mall that she decided to take Danny to the Mystery Shack where she worked at. The walk took them about a half hour out of town in the forest surrounding the town usually walking past a sign to advertise the place.

"Wendy, I want apologizes for any rude behavior." Said Danny.

"You weren't rude. Why do you say that?" Said Wendy.

"My last date, Vicky, was a gold digger who ditched me once she found out I wasn't rich in the middle of the date and I later found out that she likes to beat up kids."

"Well, this Vicky sounds like she is a total jerk."

"I took a video of her bullying those kids and had a friend download the video online anonymously."

"Nice dude." Said Wendy, in her mind this Vicky reminded her of Robbie.

The two finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. Danny could already tell from first glance that this was a tourist trap especially with the tilted down S making sign look like **_Mystery hack_**, creating a sorta truth from the sign. They both walked inside to see a gift shop with various of stuff from knick knacks to postcards of the state and the room also had at the moment a couple of tourists.

Then a man wearing a suit, a fez and an eyepatch over his glasses appeared, who Danny assumed to be Stan based on how Wendy described him.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Said Stan, "May I introduce you to some… Oh, hey Wendy see ya got another boyfriend with ya, hopefully this one doesn't wreck the gift shop like the last one you had yesterday."

"Stan, Ron apologized for accidentally damaging your gift shop." Said Wendy trying to defend her previous date, "Anyway this is Danny Fenton from Amity Park. Danny this is Stan Pines, my boss and owner of the Mystery Shack."

Stan grunted and then said, "Amity Park huh, hear that's the town where all that ghost stuff happens. Do you have any spooky stuff that I can buy from you that could increase the amount of costumers I get? Also how about a tour of the Mystery Shack that will cost $30 each and after the tour why don't you buy something from the gift shop."

Danny knew after that that all this guy cared about was money under the showmanship facade and then said, "No for both the tour and to sell you "spooky stuff". Besides your tour sounds like a ripoff."

"Why you little…" Said Stan but Wendy interrupted him.

"Stan, please there are other people you can get money from." Said Wendy.

"Well at least he's not that Tenorman kid." Muttered Stan as he walked to a large family that just entered the gift shop, hoping to get some money out of them instead.

Danny and Wendy then walked out of the Mystery Shack, Danny in particular not wanting to deal with Stan anymore.

"Sorry about Stan." Said Wendy, "I know it seems at first that all he cares about is money but he does have a heart underneath all that greed."

"It's alright." Said Danny, "Besides I've dealt with worse."

* * *

Wendy continued to show Danny more sites and also meeting Wendy's friends Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson who Danny thought that they were alright. They were currently at the local Lake where Wendy told about the rumors of a local monster that lived in the lake.

"So there's really a monster in this lake called Gobblewonker? To me that name sounds more like a type of hard candy than a lake monster." Said Danny.

"It is real. Well, kinda dude." The voice came from a large overweight man with buck teeth. "Hey Wendy."

"Hey Soos." Said Wendy, "Danny this is Soos, my friend and coworker. Soos this is Danny my current date. He's from Amity Park."

"Pleased to meet you Soos." Greeted Danny as he shake Soos's hand, "So what do you mean about Gobblewonker being kinda real?"

"Well dude, Dipper and Mabel, you know who those two are right dude?" Said Soos.

Danny nodded.

"Anyway dude, they wanted win money for a monster photo contest. So they decided to catch a photo of Gobblewonker and I decided to help them out by bringing out my family boat. We eventually found the monster, but the large beast gave us the chase. We went inside a large cave and the monster got stuck at the cavern entrance. Then Dipper took photos of the creature with his camera. Only it turned out that the monster was some sort of robot ship thing controlled by Old Man McGucket. He said he design just so he get some attention." Said Soos.

Danny looked towards Wendy and said, "You told me he was harmless."

"Mostly." Said Wendy.

Danny thought to himself to never get on McGucket's bad side.

"Anyway dude, after that we decided to go fishing with Mr. Pines." Continued Soos.

"What did you do with McGucket?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, we just let him be." Said Soos.

Danny wondered wether that was wise move or not.

Soos continued to tell his stories about the adventures with the Pines twins in Gravity Falls, including the time where they met the Summerween Trickster, the time where they alongside Stan and McGucket rescued Mabel's pet pig Waddles from a pterodactyl nest, and the time when nearly everyone swapped bodies due a electric carpet.

"Well those stories are interesting." Said Danny enjoy the stories and believing them due to having seen it all, although he curious on how two twelve year olds were not traumatized by those adventures.

"Yeah dude, so any way you're from Amity Park right. It's that town with the ghost superhero, right dude?" Said Soos.

"Yeah." Said Danny.

"Do you have any stories about him to tell to us?" Said Soos.

Danny told them about some the fights he'd "seen" with the Ghost Boy and the evil spirits of the Ghost Zone, including the times when school lunch has been interrupted by the Lunch Lady, the hunt's of Skulker, and the cardboard "menace" of the Box Ghost.

"Well, those were some really interesting stories, dude." Said Soos. He then looked at his watch, "Gotta go, later dudes."

Both Danny and Wendy waved goodbye as Soos left. Danny then decided to look on his phone to check the time.

"Man, I have to go now." Said Danny.

"Already" Said Wendy.

"Yeah, Wendy, I got to get going now before I'm late for curfew."

"Don't worry, I get it, let me at least walk you to the bus station."

* * *

The two arrived at the bus station 15 minutes later.

"Here we are." Wendy said upon arrival.

"Thanks Wendy." Said Danny.

As the two began to wait for bus they began talking.

"Anyway Wendy, thanks for showing me a good time today." Said Danny.

"Any time."

"No I mean. Thanks for being cool with me all day, after the horrible date from yesterday, I needed hanging out with somebody…" Danny paused not knowing what word to say next.

"Laid back?" Suggested Wendy.

"I was gonna say cool, but okay." Said Danny, making her laugh.

"No problem Danny and thanks for showing me a good time today."

"It was my pleasure."

"Also, thanks for being cool with Dipper. My ex Robbie was a real jerk to him."

"No offense, but your ex sounds like a real jerk." Said Danny.

"No offense taken since he was." Said Wendy.

"Hey it wasn't hard, Dipper kind of reminds me a bit of me at his age." Said Danny.

"Well thanks." Said Wendy as bus arrived.

Wendy then gave Danny a small peck on the check as well placing a note with her phone number and the words _call me _that she wrote while Danny and Soos were telling their stories.

"See ya around, Danny." Said Wendy.

"See ya." Said a still blushing Danny who was distracted until the bus driver honked his horn.

After Danny got on the bus Wendy thought of how wonderful the date was and defiantly give the date a rating of 10/10 on the service forum once she got home.

* * *

**For those of you curious about who Wendy's other dates were here's the list so far.**

**Peter Parker aka Spider-Man = Marvel**

**Ron Stoppable = Kim Possible**

**James William Bottomtooth IV = Family Guy**

**Scott Tenorman = South Park**

**Hope you liked my chapter and give good reviews.**

**Next time on Danny and Wendy: He said Yes**


	3. He said Yes

**Chapter 3: He said Yes**

**While the world goes crazy here's a new chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Wendy was on her computer after her many dates. Her final date was with a Kurt Wagner. Despite him being a blue mutant with the look of the devil, he was the opposite in personality. The date went smoothly, despite there being a bank robbery on the opposite side of the street where they were eating at which Kurt easily handled with his teleportation power.

Other good dates after Danny were Dick Grayson, who showed her a few circus acrobatic tricks, Wally West, who was one of few boys that was a bigger eater than she was with his incredible speed, and Fred Jones, who reminded her of Dipper, if he was older, with his interest in mysteries.

The day after her final date for the programs trial month, she went to the mall where the programs booth was located. She met Batguy01 who told her that she can chose one of the boys she dated for a second date. But who to chose.

Which leads us to now. Wendy wanted chose Peter, Danny, or Wally for her second date but didn't know which to chose. She thought over the noise outside her room which was most likely her father teaching her brothers another lesson in manliness. After what seemed liked hours of thinking she knew who to chose.

* * *

Wendy took a bus to where he lived a couple days after she chose him hoping he'd say yes. The ride took around one hour to take. Her first impression on the town was that it was a little more urban than she was used to, but she grew accustomed to that.

She arrived at the cafe which the site said where to meet at. He was already there with a single rose in his hand and sitting on an outside table. Wendy sat on the chair opposite of him.

"I'm… I'm really glad that you agreed to this." He said.

"I'm really glad that you asked me to come here." Said Wendy as she smiled.

So kind he was.

He took a deep breath and said, "Look…I…I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long…but I really like you… a lot."

Wendy smiled and said, "I like you too, dude."

"Look…I know that we haven't known each other very long, but…I think we have connection…I can't lie, I have been out with a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about most." He said as he blushed.

"I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're the one whom I want to be with here today." He continued.

"Totally." Said Wendy.

"I think you're amazing…you're so interesting, so cool and so beautiful…I think we truly have something between us…something special…so…what I am trying to say is…Wendy Corduroy, will you go out with me?" Said Danny Fenton in a shy voice.

Wendy heard this and smiled as her face blushed. Happiness could not describe what she was going through.

"Totally Danny, I thought you never ask." Wendy as she hugged him.

Danny blinked in surprise and hugged her back. As Wendy pulled away she kissed Danny on cheek.

"You…You mean it?" Said Danny while Wendy kissed him on the other cheek.

"Does that answer your question." Wendy said coyly.

Danny was her boyfriend now.

Yes.

* * *

After having their early lunch at the Cafe, Danny decided to show Wendy around Amity Park. He was hoping to meet Tucker, but unfortunately his parents grounded him for a week for using a fake profile while using the dating service, who informed Tucker's parent about said profile, Danny hoped Tucker's new relationship with Velma won't be effect that hard by it. Though on the other hand Danny was frustrated that Tucker should had been honest with his profile at the start instead of his terrible attempts at flirting.

They were at the Amity Park Mall, which to Wendy was much bigger than the Gravity Falls mall. Danny was showing her around the place, when he saw four jerks he didn't want to run into, Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan, most likely hanging out together.

As the four noticed the couple, Dash said, "Well look who it is, Fenturd. Who's the lady friend Fenton."

His friends snickered behind him. Wendy just scowled at the four A-listers.

"Dash cut it out." Danny said aggressively.

"Ohhh, I'm scared." Said Dash sarcastically, he then went up to Wendy and then said rather flirtatiously, "Name's Dash Baxter, wanna ditch this loser and hang out with us."

Wendy in a disgusted look said, "No you jerk, you just insulted my boyfriend and you didn't even bother to ask me what my name is."

"Uh, well then what's your name then?" Said Dash.

Paulina then spoke, "Also that lumberjack look is so last…whatever."

Wendy just got more angry and then said, "Name's Wendy and don't insult me or my boyfriend ever again you shallow jerks."

"Boyfriend! Must be another blind date from that stupid service." Said Dash.

"Actually." Said Danny, "Wendy is my perfect match."

"Really, what did you do, bri…" Said Dash, thankfully he was interrupted an explosion at a nearby tech store.

Out of what remained store was a green skinned being with white hair and various of electronic devices flying around the being, who Wendy knew was Technus, one of the ghosts that Danny Phantoms fought based on what Danny Fenton told her.

"**FOOLISH HUMANS! Behold! I, Technus, Master of all things mechanical and electronic will use my newly reacquired strength to defeat Danny Phantom once and for all!" **Yelled the ghost with his evil gloating and began firing electric ghost rays on the various people at the mall, he then laughed.

Various of people screamed and ran off in various of directions. Paulina ran towards Technus's chaos hoping her Ghost Boy would show up. The rest of her friends ran away from the chaos. Wendy stood a little agape at a real ghost attack, though thankfully not to the same level of horror as that old couple ghosts at the old convenience store.

While everyone was distracted by all the chaos Danny ran behind a column and transformed into his ghostly superhero alter-ego Danny Phantom. He then flew towards Technus and fired a ghost blast at him which caused the techno ghost to crash on the ground.

"Sheesh, don't you ever have an indoor voice." Said Danny.

When the people of Amity Park noticed their hero confronting the villainous ghost they all cheered, with Paulina cheering like an annoying fan girl. Wendy was still agape at the battle, the first time seeing a super fighting a villain with her eyes and not the on a TV screen. Various people began pulling out their smartphones and began recording the battle with one nerdy looking teen even having a livestream video as the two ghosts were blasting each other.

"**Give it up ghost child, I Technus, with my new upgrade shall defeat you this time especially without those weird friends of yours from Bellwood!" **Said Technus.

"Yeah, well you no longer have the advanced tech from last time." Said Danny as he fired another blast at his foe.

Technus then used his powers to mold the devices he was controlling into a giant robot.

**"****With this latest invention of mine, I Technus, will use it to destroy y…"**

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a red and blue streak went through the robot. In its wake a hole in the center of the robot, which it fell down.

**"****WHAT! How many friends do you have?!" **Yelled the techno-manic specter.

"Just the super variety." Said Danny with a smirk.

Next to him, with her cape billowing behind her, was Supergirl. The people that were watching cheered even more, including Wendy who was just shocked to see not one, but two supers at the same time especially the famous Girl of Tomorrow.

Technus was also shocked as well, so Danny used this opportunity to pull out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the spirit into the device.

**"****What, NOOOOOOOO!" **Yelled Technus as he was dragged into the container.

"And that's all for now folks." Said Danny as he and Supergirl bowed, the crowd cheered.

"Wow." Said Wendy.

As people began asking questions on wether the two supers were a couple or not the Girl of Steel flew out of the mall, while the Ghost Boy simply turned intangible. Paulina just hoped the two weren't a couple so the Ghost Boy could be all for her.

Wendy, who was still agape by what she just noticed that Danny Fenton was missing. Just before she can call out his name she saw Danny talking to a blonde spectacled girl.

"Danny did you just see that, Danny Phantom and Supergirl fighting that ghost and his giant robot. Also who's your friend?" Said Wendy.

"Wendy this is my friend Kara Kent, Kara this is my new girlfriend Wendy Corduroy." Said Danny Fenton.

"Hi." Said Kara.

"Hey." Said Wendy, "So Kara do live in Amity Park as well and how long have you been friends with Danny?"

"No, I live in Metropolis and I haven't known Danny for very long. We actually met during the service."

Wendy then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, I accept that Danny chose you over me. Besides I chose another guy. In fact Danny, you and Peter might get along very." Said Kara.

"Wait, Peter as in Peter Parker?" Said Wendy.

Kara nodded.

"I actually dated that guy during my time using the service as well." Said Wendy.

"Really." Said Kara, "Perhaps the four of us can go on a double date sometime."

"Sure dude." Said Wendy.

"Yeah totally." Said Danny.

"Sweet." Said Kara, she then looked at her phone, "I gotta go, see you later Danny and Wendy. Here's my number for both of you in case we want to hang some time."

Kara then told the couple her number while they typed it on their respective phones.

"Well it was nice to you again Kara." Said Danny as he waved.

Wendy just waved as Kara walked away.

* * *

Danny then showed Wendy the rest of Amity Park for next the few hours without anyone else bothering them, especially the A-listers. Wendy then looked at her phone.

"Thanks for the tour man, but I need to go back home before the sun sets." Said Wendy.

"Sure let me escort you back to the bus station." Said Danny.

A half hour later, Danny and Wendy arrived at the local bus station, the intercom announcing the next bus to Roadkill County, where Gravity Falls was located, was leaving in a couple minutes.

"Got to catch my ride dude." Said Wendy.

"Bye Wendy. Thanks for standing up to the A-Listers for me earlier." Said Danny.

"Don't sweat it dude." Said Wendy, "Oh, and one more thing." She then kissed Danny on the lips.

Once again Danny was flustered as Wendy entered the bus. Both waved at each other as the bus left the station. Then Danny walked back his house thinking happily of what happened today.

* * *

When night came and Technus was sent back to the Ghost Zone, Danny was on his phone with his best friend Tucker Foley about what occurred today, first about his battle with Technus.

"Man, I wish I was there. You sure you and Supergirl aren't…you know…" Said Tucker.

"No Tucker." Said Danny, "Me and her are just crime-fighting friends."

"Well, hope I get to meet her soon, as well as Wendy." Said Tucker, "Speaking of Wendy how did your tour of Amity Park go."

"It went great, though Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan appeared and Dash tired to convince Wendy to ditch me, to which she saw them as the jerks they really are." Said Danny.

"Man, when it comes to girls outside of Amity Park, Dash just has no luck with them." Said Tucker as he laughed.

"Yep." Said Danny.

"Also when are you going to tell Wendy about your secret?" As Tucker stated the obvious problem in Danny and Wendy's new relationship.

Danny didn't know how to respond and so said, "So… how's your relationship with Velma going?"

Tucker knowing that his friend didn't have an answer to his question decided go along with where Danny's conversation turned.

"Well Danny, since you asked. Velma and I are doing all right despite the setbacks. I hope I can show her my parents soon."

"That's great man." Said Danny.

"Anyway gotta go, I'll see as soon as my grounding is over." Said Tucker as he hung up.

As soon as Tucker had hung up, Danny received another call to whom he recognized from the Caller ID as Kara Kent.

"Hey Kara." Said Danny as he answered his phone.

"Hey Danny." Responded Kara.

"Thanks for the help earlier today, even if I have dealt with Technus numerous of times by myself before." Said Danny.

"Your welcome Danny, once I saw that ghost using his powers create a giant robot on that livestream video I just had to help you." Said Kara, "On to another subject does Wendy know about your Super lifestyle, if you know what I'm saying. I didn't want to ask in the mall in case someone overheard us."

"No, I have not." Answered Danny.

"Well you're going have to tell her eventually. To my advice as a fellow hero, tell her sooner rather than later."

The two teen Supers decide to talk about how the more normal part of their lives for a few more minutes. Eventually both ended their conversation and hung up.

Danny thought about the obvious problem in his new relationship, while his first date with Wendy helped remedied the bad date he had with Vicky, but also he had to tell Wendy his secret and soon.

He was going to tell her on the next date.

* * *

**_Ohhhhh_**

**What the… Deadpool what are doing here in my story?!**

**_Well, I heard from a little author you want a favor from me._**

**I…well…ummm…can you please use that continuity gem of yours to add Doctor Who into the Many Dates universe please.**

**_Well okay since you asked and said please twice, sure. But, heh butt, you must cook me 100 Chimichangas and allow me to spank Eric Cartman a million times._**

**Well…I..I I'll do it right away for the Chimichanga's and definitely for the spanking of Cartman. **

**_Not sure if the gem affects the entirety of the Many Dates Multiverse or just this timeline. Only one way to find out. After all that's why you decided to write this story._**

**What no, I decided to write this story cause I like a lot Gravity Falls okay.**

**_Whatever, now start cooking._**

**Anyway uh, here's more of Wendy's dates that were mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler = Marvel.**

**Dick Grayson aka Robin I / Nightwing = DC.**

**Wally West aka Kid Flash I / Flash III = Also DC.**

**Fred Jones = Scooby Doo**

**I was originally going to have Danny introduce Wendy to Tucker in this chapter, in which Wendy would give him the cold shoulder due to his infamy as ****_TooFineTucker_****. But I felt like he needed to be punished for something that would get you in trouble in real life.**

**I also decided to pair Kara with Spidey because it's one of my favorite crossover ships. I know Kara chose Static in Danny and Kitty, but if Danny choose a different date in each timeline why not Kara.**

**Also I like to thank NeoMark for the idea to bribe Deadpool with chimichangas. Thank you dude.**

**Thanks for reading and write reviews while I'll be cooking chimichangas.**

**Next time on Danny and Wendy: Meet the Corduroy's.**


	4. Meet the Corduroy's

**Chapter 4: Meet the Corduroy's**

**As the world continues going insane here's a new chapter for my readers stuck mostly at home. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was thinking about what to say. He was going to tell Wendy his secret, that he was Danny Phantom. He was on the bus heading to Gravity Falls as rain clouds began to form.

How to tell her. Hey Wendy I'm the superhero Danny Phantom. Too simple.

Danny had to think of something on how to tell Wendy about him having ghost powers. You know what, just keep it simple.

The bus stopped and the driver announced the stop was at Gravity Falls. Danny got off the bus and folded up his umbrella as it began to rain down. He decided to head for the Mystery Shack thinking it was the best place to go to find Wendy first.

* * *

As Danny approached the Mystery Shack he saw the front door open and a kid around 10 that had platinum white hair and was wearing a light blue suit and a green sun razor on his head exited the building, which Danny guessed was Lil' Gideon because of various posters Danny saw around town advertising his business as a child psychic and how Wendy described how Gideon's really a little devil that is trying to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack for whatever reason. Danny saw Stan was chasing after Gideon with a broom while wearing his undershirt and boxers.

"You mark my words, Stanford, one day I'm gonna get that combination. And once I steal that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!" Yelled Gideon as he faced his rival.

Stan, having stopped chasing Gideon, said, "Good luck, bucko."

Gideon then ran into the woods, while Danny walked up to Stan and said "Hey Stan, is Wendy here?"

"Wendy, your new boyfriend is here!" Yelled Stan without bothering to say hello to Danny.

Wendy then walked to the doorway and said, "Hey Danny. Didn't expect you to be here today, especially with this weather."

"I wanted to surprise you." Said Danny.

"How sweet of you." Responded Wendy, "You can come inside if you want into the TV room. That's where everybody else is."

Stan walked towards the room where safe that held the deed was. While Wendy lead Danny to the TV room where Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were watching some western movie.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Yelled Mabel, excited to meet Wendy's new boyfriend officially.

Dipper just groaned not really trilled to see the current boyfriend of his crush, at least he was not Robbie.

Mabel ran over to Danny and said in her cheerful demeanor, "Hi, I'm Mabel and I like you. You're so cute and short."

"Uh…thank you. I'm Danny by the way."

"Hey Danny, what's up dude?" Said Soos.

"Nice to see you again Soos, and things are looking nice." Said Danny as smiled at Wendy, who in turn blushed back.

"Nice dude." Said Soos, "Anyway want to watch Grandpa the Kid with us?"

"Sure." Said Danny, he didn't want to tell his secret in front of everybody else, especially Stan. He wanted to tell Wendy in private. Maybe later, besides this movie looks cool.

* * *

This movie was boring.

After a half hour of watching this movie Danny couldn't keep up with the slow plot and was mindlessly playing with a toy dart gun with Wendy and Dipper. Mabel was just plain bored. Stan seemed to be the only one who to enjoy it, apparently being able to related to the main character of the film.

Mabel, in an attempted to cheer everybody up, said, "Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie we'll all enjoy?", she then pulled out an old VHS tape from her sweater, "Dream Boy High! "Where love is on your permanent record.""

"Boo!" Said everyone else in the room, for Danny that tape did remind him of those stupid high school drama films that Jazz used to watch when she was Mabel's age.

"You'll learn to like it." Said Mabel cheerfully.

After that a large crash was heard from the kitchen and Soos, who was busy patching up some leaks, yelled, "Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its "weird little bat fingers!""

"Don't worry, I got this under control." Said Stan as he leaned back the armchair he was on, "Dipper, take care of it."

"Ha Ha, yes." Said Mabel.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" Said Dipper.

"Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV." Said Stan.

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" Said Dipper.

"I said do it kid. Now!" Said Stan.

Before tension could rise, Danny said, "I'll do it. Don't want to you to get hurt Dipper."

"See Dipper, this punk is more of a man than you are." Said Stan as he laughed.

Both Dipper and Danny sent Stan an angry scowl. Soos handed Danny a broom to take care of the bat. Danny then walked into the kitchen while everyone else was watching the movie.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he saw the large beast, for a bat that is. Danny then went ghost and send a small ghost ray at the bat, scaring it away but also breaking the kitchen window as it left.

Danny then went back into human mode and returned to the TV room.

"Well that was quick." Said Stan impressed at how a supposed wimp like Danny can easily take care of a bat.

Danny just ignored Stan compliment and said, "Soos, when the bat escaped it broke the kitchen window."

"I'll order a new window pane after the movie." Said Stan.

Danny, not in the mood to deal with Stan anymore, said, "Hey Wendy, you wanna go on a walk with me."

Wendy, noticing that it just stopped raining, said, "Sure."

Danny and Wendy walked outside with Mabel and Soos following them outside.

"Hey Wendy and Danny, want to see if Soos can lick his elbow." Said Mabel.

"Uh no thanks." Said Danny, Wendy just shook her head and both walked away from the Mystery Shack.

As the couple walked away from the Shack, Danny swore he heard some strange laughter coming from the woods. Probably nothing.

* * *

As Danny and Wendy were far away enough from the Mystery Shack, Danny stopped. It was for the reason he came here.

"Wendy, I want to tell you something." Said Danny.

"What is it?" Responded Wendy.

He was going tell her his secret as Danny Phantom. Come on Danny spit it out. Don't keep us waiting.

It's that simple.

Your Danny Phantom. Created when your parents built a very strange machine and it was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit. But then you took a look inside of it (or rather a dare caused by your best friend Sam), there was a great big flash, everything just changed, and your molecules got all rearranged. When you first woke up, you realized you had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. You could walk through walls, disappear, and fly.

Tell Wendy all about that Danny. Come on, a quarter of the girls you met during the service know your secret identity, like Kara, Sabrina, and Kitty. You can do it.

"I…I…I want to meet your family!" Danny said quickly.

You stupid idiot, it's that simple.

"Uh okay. Though I must warn you, my family is pretty intense." Said Wendy.

"That's okay my parents are ghost hunters." Said Danny not believing what he just said as he covered his mouth.

"Really, I thought you said your parents were at home inventors?" Asked Wendy.

"Well, they do design ghost hunting equipment most of the time when they are at home, so technically I didn't lie to you ." Said Danny.

"Well that sounds neat, especially where you live." Said Wendy.

"Well most people thought my family and I were freaks until ghosts were totally proven to be real, even then I'm still treated as one." Responded Danny.

"Ouch." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, anyway I still want to meet your family." Said Danny.

"Sure." Said Wendy.

The couple walked towards Wendy's place unaware of great changes that were about to occur.

* * *

The couple arrived at Wendy's house as evening began to roll in. The house was in the middle of woods and a little dilapidated with some grass growing on the roof and sides, as well as lumberjack equipment spread out across the front yard.

"So this is your place. It does fit the lumberjack tone though." Said Danny.

Wendy laughed and said, "Thank you, my folks are home by the way."

"How do you know that?" Asked Danny.

"I can see my Dad's truck." Said Wendy, who pointed at a rather large truck designed to carry lumber.

Wendy then knocked on the door and a rather very large, breaded man opened it. Danny concluded that the man was Wendy's father based on his hair color.

"Wendy glad to see you, who's your new friend." Said Mr. Corduroy in a rather gruff voice.

"Hey Dad, this is my new boyfriend, Danny Fenton." Said Wendy.

"Pleased to meet you Danny. You may call me Manly Dan." Said Mr. Corduroy as gave out a rather strong handshake.

"Well…uh…pleased to meet you too, Manly Dan." Said Danny intimidated by Manly Dan's big size and voice, also his handshake bruised Danny's hand a bit.

"Come on in." Said Manly Dan.

"Uh…thank you." Said Danny as he and Wendy walked into the front room of the house.

"Kids, Wendy's back and she brought her new boyfriend over!" Manly Dan yelled to the other side of the house.

After that three boys, who also inherited their fathers red hair, came to the front room.

"These are my younger brothers Marcus, Kevin, and Gus." Said Wendy as introduced her siblings to Danny.

Marcus was the oldest of the male siblings. He wore a green cap, had shoulder length hair that covered his eyes, had a forming mustache, and is about inherited his dad's muscles.

Kevin is the middle male child. His appearance was a little thinner and a more pronounced chin than his brothers.

Gus is the youngest child. His appearance is that he is short and has an undercut hair style.

"Your sure thin, I expected you to be bigger." Said Gus.

Wendy groaned and pinched her nose. Her father walked into the front room, Manly Dan huge size not allowing him to fully stand up inside his own home.

"Now kids Danny might be thin, but he could be more manly than he seems. So Danny are you part of your high school's football team?" Said Manly Dan rather aggressively.

"Uh no." Said Danny.

"Well are you on any other sports team?" Asked Manly Dan.

"Well…uh…no as well." Responded Danny feeling a little more intimidated now.

"Do you do anything else manly?!" Shouted Manly Dan.

"Dad! Please stop pressuring my boyfriend." Said Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy. A fathers got a know these things about her daughters new boyfriend." Said Manly Dan in a slightly more calmer voice.

"So…uh…is dinner ready?" Asked Danny hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, you can help us debone the fishes me and my sons caught today." Said Manly Dan.

Wait, what thought Danny.

* * *

Wendy helped Danny when it came to deboning the fish. Both could hear Wendy's brothers snickering behind their backs, mainly they thought he was a wimp for not knowing how debone a fish at his age.

Eventually all six of them sat down at the dinner table after cooking their meal. The TV was turned on to the local news, they were eating their meal when shocking news came out, especially for both Danny and Wendy.

"In other news, local child psychic Lil' Gideon Gleeful has just announced he has acquired ownership of the Mystery Shack from local shyster Stanford Pines." Said the female news reporter.

"WHAT!" Yelled Wendy in shock.

The rest of Wendy's family cheered as they are fans of the deceiving child psychic, thinking like the rest of the town that Gideon was a sweet child.

"Dad, Gideon's a monster who uses his charm to get what he wants!" Explained Wendy.

"Not this again Wendy, he's a sweet child who wants nothing but good for our town." Said Manly Dan.

"I told you once that Gideon tired to kill Dipper when he told Gideon that Mabel was not interested in him." Said Wendy.

"That story is ridiculous, Gideon wouldn't even harm a fly." Said Manly Dan.

"Well earlier today I saw Gideon threaten Stan that he was going to steal the deed to his Shack." Said Danny jumping to his girlfriends defense.

"You're an out of towner who has no idea how things work in this town. Stan Pines is a cheap conman who once bought a bear so he can teach it how to drive with his niece and nephew in the car." Said Manly Dan.

"I can totally agree on the cheap conman part about Stan. However that still explain the fact that why would a 'cheap conman' suddenly decide to sell his own house to a rival?" Asked Danny hoping it would convince his girlfriends father in this flaw in logic.

Manly Dan then punched the wall next to him and yelled, "How dare you call Gideon a thief!"

"I'm just telling you on what I saw. Geez, no need to yell." Said Danny.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Yelled Manly Dan.

"Dad don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Yelled Wendy in the defense of Danny, "I also saw Gideon trying to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack earlier today. Also Danny has a good point, why would Stan sell the Mystery Shack, his own home, to a rival."

Unfortunately Manly Dan and the rest of Wendy's family were blinded by the charm of Gideon Gleeful, especially as her siblings booed at them.

"Really, I'm telling you guys what Danny and I saw." Said Wendy.

"You were both bribed by your boss to say that trash about Gideon." Said Marcus.

"Also Wendy, since the only job you had is now gone you what that means." Said Manly Dan.

"What does that mean?" Questioned Danny.

"It means that since I don't have a job in Gravity Falls it means that I have to work at my cousin Steve's logging camp for the rest of the summer." Explained Wendy.

* * *

**Anyway, yeah looks like Danny and Wendy's relationship hit a sang, for the rest of the summer that is.**

**Next Chapter: Phantom Rises**


	5. Phantom Rises

**Chapter 5: Phantom Rises**

**Sorry for long wait. Hope you readers will forgive me. **

**Before any of people ask, I do intend to complete this fic no matter how long it takes.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Danny was concerned about Wendy for the rest of the evening. Danny made sure to let his parents know he was staying overnight to support his girlfriend after explaining the situation to them. Manly Dan also allowed him to stay for the night, of course this being Manly Dan made Danny sleep outside in a tent in order to "test out his manliness". Wendy, who helped Danny set up the tent, told him her father was being kind by giving Danny a tent, usually it was just a sleeping bag outside for the guests.

While they were setting up the tent Wendy called Soos to know if Stan, Dipper, and Mabel were alright. She learned that after Gideon had acquired the deed to the Shack (which, of course he stole via blowing open the safe where the deed was held while the rest were distracted from saving Stan's mind from a supposed demon named Bill Cipher) the four were kicked out of the property by the supposed child psychic with what they can quickly get and carry on their backs.

Currently Stan, Dipper, and Mabel were staying Soos's house, which before these unfortunate events was only inhabited by Soos and his grandmother. Soos told Wendy everything was fine she knew it won't be in the long run, especially that Soos's and Stan's only source of income was the Mystery Shack.

"This is just awful." Said Wendy, after explaining the situation to Danny on what Soos told her.

"No kidding." Said Danny, who was both worried about Dipper and Mabel well being, and mad at Gideon for robbing someone of their home, even if he thought Stan was a con and a cheat.

"Anyway." Said Danny, "How does acquiring a deed automatically result in that person acquiring the property without any transaction occurring?"

"Finder keepers house law man." Responded Wendy, Danny looked confused.

"If you're in possession of a deed of a property, you get that property." Said Wendy, "I worked at City Hall for a week last summer."

After a pause for several seconds Danny said, "Your town is weird. Have I already said that?"

"No you haven't." Said Wendy.

The couple then laughed for a moment. After that they continued to set up the tent.

"Danny, I also like to thank you for supporting me while I was arguing with my Dad." Said Wendy.

"Well thanks. As your boyfriend I felt it was my duty to support you and I love you." Said Danny.

"Well, I love you as well dude." Said Wendy.

* * *

Early the next morning, Danny woke up early being unable to sleep inside a sleeping bag that was supposed to be "manly". It was just beginning of the sun rise when he woke up. He went inside the Corduroy's house to get warm. When he entered the living room, he saw Wendy watching some TV.

"Oh, hey." Said Danny.

"Hey dude, couldn't sleep last night." Said Wendy.

"Thats alright me too." Said Danny.

"It's just I'm worried about the situation that Dipper and Mabel are in."

"Me too, plus that sleeping bag your dad had me was very… well, let's just say that even Superman wouldn't want to sleep inside it after a second of being in it."

"Oh believe me, I know." Said Wendy, "Also I like to apologize for family's behavior towards you yesterday."

"Wendy, you have no need to account yourself for what your family said to me last night. Besides during my time with the program, two of my dates father's were overprotective." Said Danny, recalling his dates with Phantasma and Penny.

At that moment on the TV, a news report came on which drew Danny and Wendy's attention.

"In a movement that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful as taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to area shyster, Stanford Pines." Said the newswoman, with the news using the picture for Gideon surrounded by puppies, while the picture used to represent Stan was him wearing a devil costume.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure Stan could explain that picture's context." Said Wendy.

"Now that you have the shack, what exactly are you planning to do with it?" Said the newswoman interviewing Gideon.

"I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!" Said Gideon on the TV.

While watching the news Danny did consider using his powers to steal the Mystery Shack deed from Gideon and return it to Stan, but that would most likely raise awkward questions and endanger his secret. Plus with Gideon having the town under his charismatic thrall, who knows what story he can conjure up to persuade the town against Danny, Stan, and the others.

"I hope Dipper has some sort plan being formed." Said Danny.

"Knowing him, of course he will." Said Wendy, "And knowing him, he, Mabel, Stan, and Soos will want to hear Gideon's announcement at the Shack."

"Then why don't we help them." Said Danny, "Well you don't want to go your Cousin's logging camp and I don't certainly want that to happen as well."

"Better than sulking all by myself I guess." Said Wendy.

* * *

The couple arrived at Soo's house within a half hour. Danny's first impression of the place was that it was small with only enough room for two people to live in. Wendy then knocked on the door and Soos answered it.

"Oh, hey Wendy and Danny." Said Soos, "Come in dudes."

The couple then went inside to the living room where the former residents of the Mystery Shack were staying at. Danny also saw an old lady vacuuming one of the walls, which was covered in jam. Danny correctly assumed the woman was Soos grandmother Abuelita. Danny simply shrugged at that strange sight.

Dipper was the first to notice the couple come in and said, "Oh, uh hey Wendy." He blushed while saying that, then he noticed Danny and frowned a little, "And you too, Danny."

"Wendy and Danny, are you here to help us take back the Mystery Shack!" Yelled Mabel.

"Yeah dudes." Said Wendy, "It's ether working at the Shack or having to work at my cousin's logging camp for rest of the summer."

"What? You're leaving town?!" Yelled Dipper, "But we need you here!"

"Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on…" Said Soos but Dipper glared at him, "...you... calyptus trees. The kid loves eucalyptus trees."

Danny simply rolled his eyes, while Wendy simply raised an eyebrow.

Stan then came into room and said, "So you two decided to show up huh. I take it that you two want help us take back the Shack?"

"Yeah dude." Said Wendy.

"So you guys got a plan." Asked Danny.

* * *

The plan, as it turned out, was simply to go to hear Gideon's announcement at the site of the Shack. The six wore disguise which mainly consisted of large trench coats, fedoras, and sometimes a false facial hair added in. They went to the property after paying the entry fee. The Shack had several construction sites around it with a chain steel fence surrounding the property. Soon after entering the announcement started.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" Announced Gideon.

"We're in." Said Dipper.

"Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake mustaches." Said Mabel.

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos." Said Soos while wearing a hat that said 'Not Soos'.

Danny rolled his eyes as he overheard the various townspeople, mainly how they saw Gideon as the sweet child psychic they saw him as and how he guessed their secrets correctly. He saw various townspeople including Mainly Dan, who was bear hugging the two local sheriffs to death. Soon the announcement continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!" Announced Gideon.

"What!" Everyone in the group in disguise yelled.

"We're gonna turn this dirty old shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducing our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" Announced Gideon.

Gideon's father Bud then pulled off a cloak to reveal Mabel's pet pig Waddles dressed in Gideon's usual outfit.

"Boom, he's a pig!" Said Gideon.

"Waddles! You monster!" Yelled Mabel.

"All right, that's it!" Yelled Stan as he went to the front of crowd along with his grand-niece and nephew, "Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!"

"Arrest him, officers!" Yelled Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!" Said Gideon as he pulled the deed from his shirt to show the town.

"Well that's all the proof I need to see." Said Sheriff Bulbs.

Danny then walked up on stage and said, "Then how come yesterday I saw you threaten Stan that you would take the Shack from him!" Yelled Danny.

"Seems Mr. Pines has hired some flunkey to support him." Said Gideon, "Though I haven't seen you around town before. What's your name?"

"It's Danny Fenton."

"Well Mr. Fenton, see here this my property now and I'll let it slide for you throwing a false accusation against me." Said Gideon as two burly guards went to grabbed the four on stage.

"Hey!" Yelled Mabel.

"Now get off my property, old man!" Gideon yelled to Stan as he slapped a Gideon pin on him.

"I'll show you who's the old man!" Yelled Stan when suddenly something interrupted his hearing aid, "Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!"

As the two guards carried the four out of the property, Gideon said, "Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

The two guards kicked the four out of the Shack property with Wendy and Soos following them.

"So that was your plan." Said Danny to Stan after they were kicked out of the Shack property, "Just expected the townspeople to listen to you and turn on Gideon."

"Oh, and you can come up with something better!" Said Stan.

Danny just wished Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were here to help support him and Wendy as well as this being a usual punch and capture a ghost case. But no, it was a con child psychic with no affiliation with ghosts or anything supernatural. Though Danny had to admit at least Gideon had cheaper entry fee than Stan did with his Mystery Shack tour fee.

Before an argument between Stan and Danny can continue, Wendy said, "Guys, can you argue some other time. I see Robbie coming and I don't want to talk." She then groaned and walked away.

Robbie then ran over carrying a boombox over his head and yelled, "Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!"

"I was never here." Said Wendy.

"Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!" Yelled Robbie.

Danny then walked up to him and said, "Dude, she no longer interested in you and stop texting my girlfriend ."

"Yeah, and what does Wendy see in a wimp like yo… Ah!" Said Robbie as the weight of the boombox he was holding fell down on him and causing Robbie to fall.

"I treat her like a queen for one thing." Said Danny, "Also I'm not a child hating creep. Seriously lay down on the emo, even my best friend would admit that's going a little to far." He then walked away to catch up with Wendy.

* * *

The next day and Danny couldn't think of anything to save the Shack from Gideon without compromising his secret identity. After facing against the Ghost King and his Ultimate Enemy, he was stuck in a snag. What else can he do?

Last evening was a little eventful mainly for Manly Dan being mad at Danny for speaking out against Gideon in front the entire town. Wendy of course, defended Danny saying that he was simply telling everyone what he saw. Manly Dan reluctantly allowed Danny to stay until Wendy left for logging camp, which was going to be tomorrow so now the couple decided to have lunch where they had their first date, Greasy Diner. With the both of them ordering the same meal they had on their first date, even Danny was given several stares from other customers .

Wendy then decided to ask a question, "Did you ever regret choosing me?"

"Of course not, why would you ever say that." Said Danny.

"It's just that well, with me going upstate to where I won't see you for the rest of the summer." Said Wendy.

"Wendy, don't ever think that. Sure I had 27 girls to choose from the service, but I don't regret choosing you at the end of the day and I love you." Said Danny.

"I love you too. Wait, twenty-seven second dates well, then I did make the right choice if the you got that many girls." Said Wendy.

"Well thank you for that." Said Danny.

"But, who were the three that didn't choose you?" Asked Wendy.

"Well, one of the three did choose me but I don't like to talk about her." Said Danny rather nervously, "The other two, well one was Vicky, who I already mentioned on my first date with you and other one was Cree, another jerk who likes to beat up kids and that I dumped once I found out about that facts."

"And the one you don't want to talk about?" Asked Wendy.

"Her name was Katie and that's all I'm going to say about her." Said Danny.

"Okay." Said Wendy knowing that this is all the info Danny is gonna give about this Katie.

At that moment Stan walked into the diner feeling let down. As he walked to a seat at the bar, like Danny, Stan got several stares from several locals for calling Gideon a fraud.

"Waiter, give me a glass of the strongest most expired apple cider you've got." Said Stan in a gloomy mood.

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines." Said the waiter, who turned out to be Soos.

"Soos? What are you doing here?" Asked Stan.

"Since the Mystery Shack shut down, I've had to take on a bunch of part-time jobs. Grave digger, bus driver, really awesome cook... Hey, is the kitchen supposed to have that much fire in it?" Said Soos as the kitchen had way too much fire then it was supposed to.

Soos then ran to get a fire extinguisher.

As Soos was putting out the fire in the kitchen, Stan just sighed and said, "You're a good man…child, Soos, but it's not lookin' good. This whole town loves Gideon and hates me. If only they knew how evil he really was!"

Danny and Wendy then walked over to Stan, Danny especially feeling pity for the man he saw as a con-man only a few days ago.

"Oh, hey Wendy and Danny, here to see an old man wallow in his shame." Said Stan.

"I know how you feel dude." Said Danny, "I have a guy in my town who basically is basically like Gideon. A lot of people have a favorable opinion of him, yet I know he's really a crazed fruit loop and only a few of my friends know that."

"Thanks for your comfort Danny, but I don't know if this guy you mentioned is really comparable with Gideon." Said Stan, "Besides I might gather what little money I have and leave this town."

Soos then returned after taking out the fire in the kitchen, with some fire burning on him, and said, "Don't worry Mr. Pines. We'll always be here for you as well."

Danny then went to grab the fire extinguisher to put out the fire that was on Soos.

"Well thanks, you kids have been really supportive of me in these tough times. Though you just have accepted that I've lost. I just sure hope Dipper and Mabel come to realize that there is no other choice but to accept defeat."

After putting out the fire, Danny did consider for a moment to tell Stan about never giving up even against inevitability. But what else can he do? Go ghost and beat up Gideon, demanding him to hand the deed to the Shack back over to Stan. It would make him no different than his enemies, he also didn't need another reason for his parents to hate Danny Phantom.

"How are you going to take care of Dipper and Mabel now that your only source of income is gone?" Asked Danny instead.

"I can't." Said Stan, "So I bought bus tickets for them to send them back home later today."

"But you can't send Dipper and Mabel back to California." Said Soos, "You need them to help you take back the Shack."

"Soos, I appreciate the optimism, but I just can't see this ending any other way." Said Stan, "Your grandmother with her income can't take care of all us. Let's face it, Gideon has won."

"Don't you ever give up hope Mister Pines." Said Soos, "In fact, I can see Dipper and Mabel taking back the Shack before the bus arrives."

* * *

No, the Pine Twins did not in fact retrieve the deed to the Shack when the bus arrived. They arrived to the bus station with the same let down expressions that Stan had.

Danny, Wendy, Stan, and Soos arrived at the bus stop before the Pine Twins did. Soos was the bus driver as one of his many part time jobs he had now, though the twins didn't seem to notice him as their driver.

It was a sorrowful good bye, with everyone present in a sad mood. Danny and Wendy talked to the twins and heard from them that they did try to take the Shack back from Gideon with help from…Gnomes? Danny shrugged when he heard that part of the story, but Gideon was able to control the Gnomes using a really loud whistle and he also got hold of some journal that Dipper found in the woods at the beginning of summer. Danny also briefly met two Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda, two local girls that Mabel befriended who were nice.

After saying their goodbyes the twins boarded the bus with Soos with Stan apologizing saying that it was for the best.

After the bus left, Danny and Wendy decided to spend the rest of their last day they will have together for the rest of the summer. Wendy told Danny of this cool view of the town that's only a half hour hike from the bus stop, so they decided to go there for one final date for the summer.

* * *

"Wow, this sure is a good view of the town." Said Danny.

"Told ya it would be a good place to hang out for the final date of this summer." Said Wendy.

The view had a really good view of Gravity Falls, plus some good look of the surrounding wilderness. With a railroad bridge connecting the cliff to another nearby cliff.

"This view is pretty, but not as pretty as you." Said Danny.

"Aww, thanks Danny." Said Wendy.

Danny decided that now would be a good time to tell about his Super lifestyle.

"Uh… Wendy." Said Danny.

"Yeah." Said Wendy.

"Uh…"

Do it Danny. C'mon, do it. This is your moment. Tell her you are Danny Phantom.

"I'm…"

Then suddenly a bus came roaring out of the forest with… a giant robot that looked like Gideon only bigger chasing it. Both Danny and Wendy instantly recognized the bus currently being driven by Soos with Dipper and Mabel inside it. The bus then went to a screeching halt before it went off the cliff.

The couple then saw the twins get out of the bus via an emergency exit. The Gideon-bot then went to the bus and tore out the roof.

Inside the bus that was turned into a convertible, the couple heard Soos say, "Okay. What's closest to our present situation. Raccoon in the engine or angry grandparent won't leave bus? Proba-probably the second one."

They then noticed Dipper and Mabel on the railroad bridge connecting the two gorges. The Gideon-bot seemed to have noticed as well, so it jumped off the cliff and onto the bridge miraculously not destroying the bridge in the process.

The robot then yelled, **"TELL ME! WHERE IS JOURNAL #1!"**

The couple then came back to their senses and Wendy said, "We got help them dude!"

**"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, BOY!" **They heard the robot yell.

"Yeah! I'll go get help!" Said Danny as he ran into the woods.

**"HA HA HA, YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF HERO?"** They heard the robot yell again and saw the robot throw Dipper, with him landing on the other side of the ravine.

"I'm coming with you." Said Wendy as she ran after Danny since there was no cell reception in this area and saw Mabel in the hand of the giant robot.

**"ONCE I FIND THE FINAL JOURNAL I'LL RULE THIS TOWN! WITH YOU AS MY QUEEN!" **Said the Gideon-bot in a Vlad-like rant as he laughed.

In the woods as the couple heard the robot say that Danny then knew it was now or never to save Dipper and Mabel.

"Wendy, do you trust me?" Said Danny.

"Of course dude." Said Wendy.

"Then I'm going ghost." Said Danny as he morphed into Danny Phantom.

Danny's hair changed to snow-white and clothes changed from casual to a black jumpsuit with a DP logo on his chest.

"Your… your…" Stuttered Wendy unable to comprehend what she was seeing. That her boyfriend was the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom.

"I know, we can talk about this later, but I have to save Dipper and Mabel." Said Danny.

Danny flew to the chasm towards the Gideon-bot and fired a ghostly beam at the robot momentarily stunning the bot.

**"WHA… WHO ARE YOU?!" **Yelled the robot.

"The name's Danny Phantom and you better let that girl go!" Yelled Danny.

Inside the Gideon-bot, Gideon, who was controlling the robot via motion control, was a little surprised that a super was involved in Gravity Falls, since they usually tended to stick more to big cities or large towns. Not a small mountain town like Gravity Falls. But he was not gonna let some C-List Super ruin his victory.

**"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU SUPER FREAK! GO BACK TO YOUR GIANT CITY. I BET THERE IS SOME BANK ROBBERY YOU NEED TO TAKEN CARE OF!"**

"It is my business when you threaten a young girl and force her to become your queen!"

**"I"LL TEACH YOU ABOUT GETTING INVOLVED IN MY BUSINESS!" **Yelled the Gideon-bot as it swung the arm not carrying Mabel at Danny, who turned intangible as the arm swung at him.

"Too slow pal!" Yelled Danny.

**"WHAT THE! WHERE DID YOU GO!" **Yelled Gideon inside the robot, more shocked at someone that was not only able to defy him but actually do it so easily. Gideon wished he had McGucket install lasers to his personal robot so he can easily defeat this super.

Danny stayed intangible as he went to where Mabel was being held by the robot and grabbed her, turning Mabel intangible as well.

Danny then flew Mabel towards the cliff where Wendy and Soos were on. Danny then landed turning Mabel and him tangible.

"Wow, that was so cool." Said Mabel unable to believe what just happened to her.

**"COME BACK HERE!" **Yelled the Gideon-bot as he ran towards the four.

Danny then fired a powerful ecto-beam at the robot, causing the behemoth to fall off the bridge. What followed was a giant blue-flamed explosion at the bottom of the canyon. Danny then decided to fly down to the bottom of the canyon to see if Gideon was alright, despite knowing how evil he is.

"You guys stay here." Said Danny told the others. He then flew down the canyon.

"Um… Guys. Hello!" Yelled Dipper from the other side of the ravine.

* * *

Danny went down to the wreck of the Gideon-bot and saw Gideon climbing out of the robot, unharmed somehow with his motion control suit in sherds. As Danny landed he saw by his feet a journal with a reddish brown cover with a six-fingered hand symbol on the center with the number 3 inside it. Danny picked up the journal realizing that it must be the journal that Gideon took from Dipper.

Danny looked into at the journal and saw drawings of strange creatures and eerie logs. The recent writings seemed to be from Dipper detailing his adventures in Gravity Falls, but the majority of it seemed to be written by someone else. Danny read one page that giant words _TRUST NO ONE_, another page with the giant red words of _MY MUSE WAS A MONSTER_, and another page with partial schematics for some kind of machine. Danny closed the book and decided it was best to return it to Dipper since judging by what he wrote seemed to know how to use it the best.

Soon after Danny stopped reading the journal a bunch of vehicles, including a news van and a police car, began parking in front of the remains of the robot to see the cause of the giant explosion. Various of people then got out of their cars asking themself if this destroyed statue was the result of the explosion and who the white-haired teenager was.

The two local sheriffs then got out of their car and ran to Gideon out concern for the towns main star.

"Gideon!" Said Sheriff Durland, "Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?"

"It was that Ghost-Boy!" Cried Gideon with crocodile tears, "The Pine Twins used him to hurt me and to destroy my statue!"

"What!" Said Danny, "Officers, he was trying hurt two kids with his robot."

"What robot?" Said Sheriff Blubs.

"The giant robot whose remains are right in front of you." Said Danny.

"You expect us to believe that ridiculous story." Said Sheriff Bulbs when suddenly, Stan hectically parking his car next to the crowd.

Stan then jumped out of his car and said, "Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!"

"Not this guy again." Said Bulbs.

"Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest, "Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!"" Mocked Stan.

"He's more honest than you!" Said Bulbs

"Yeah! And he's psychic too!" Said Durland.

"How's this for psychic?" Said Stan as he slammed at a panel of the robot causing it to fall off revealing multiple screens inside it.

"Take a good look!" Yelled Stan.

The screens showed multiple townspeople doing various of things on each screen.

"Wait a minute, is that ME?" Said Lazy Susan.

On one TV screen was Lazy Susan pouring some coffee into a pan with an omelette in it and saying, "The secret ingredient to my coffee omelet is coffee!"

"And me!" Said wannabe reporter Toby Determined.

The screen with him in it showed Toby at the doctor's office, his back towards the camera and with his shirt up. The doctor said, "I can verify that that birthmark is indeed disgusting."

"Hooray." Said Toby on the TV screen

The other TV screens showed various of other townspeople secrets, embarrassing or otherwise.

Stan then held out his Gideon pin and said, "That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?"

The townspeople crushed their Gideon pins that they had and it revealed a hidden camera inside it. Then they flung the remains of the pins on to the ground and began to angrily stare at Gideon as they walked over to him.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust." Said Durland.

"You lied to us!" Yelled Manly Dan.

"Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?" Pleaded Gideon as he fell on the ground.

"Tyler." Said Durland.

"Get 'im. Get 'im." Said cute biker Tyler.

"Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs." Said Bulbs.

Durland then placed the tiny handcuffs on Gideon.

"Wha.. no!" Yelled Gideon.

"Just one more thing." Said Stan as he grabbed Gideon by the back of his shirt and started shaking him causing various of stuff to fall out of his pocket including the deed to the Mystery Shack.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Gideon.

Danny thought he also saw a journal among the various of stuff, similar to the one he was carrying right now.

But it was only for a moment before Stan picked the various of stuff up, presenting the deed to his Shack and saying, "I believe this belongs to me."

"No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me!" Yelled Gideon as he was carried into the sheriffs car and it drove off, "Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

"There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?" Said local real reporter Shandra Jimenez.

"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!" Yelled Stan.

"Danny Phantom is it?" Said Shandra, "Anything you would like to say about your involvement in Gideon's downfall?"

"Just doing my job miss." Said Danny, "I saw two kids being pursued by a giant robot and naturally just acted like how any other superhero would do. Anyway have more heroing to do."

Danny then flew away, mainly to avoid asking awkward questions. As he flew away from the scene, Danny first decided to return the journal to Dipper. Danny flew up to the top of gorge to see everyone and the bus gone.

He caught up with Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, who was the now driving the convertible bus back to town. Danny knocked on the drivers window and told Soos to stop, to which Soos compiled.

"Wow." Said Soos, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting a real, live super. Umm… I know you're not alive but I mean."

"That's okay dude I get it." Said Danny Phantom, "By the way, Dipper is it?"

"Yeah, how do know my name?" Said Dipper.

"Oh, I read it from this." Said Danny, who then handed out the journal, "I'm really impressed by what you have written in this. And seeing what you have written I believe that you deserve to have this back."

Dipper then ran to Danny and hugged him and said, "Thank you, you have no idea what this journal means to me."

"Then you're welcome." Said Danny, "By the way, do you know who wrote the journal originally?"

"No." Said Dipper, "I found it in the woods one day."

Danny simply nodded.

Mabel, who was holding in their excitement, then yelled, "Wow, the first super I have ever met! Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, sure." Said Danny, "But I need a paper and pencil."

Soos then handed Danny those two things and said, "Here you go Mr. Phantom."

Danny then signed his autograph on the paper and then handed it to Mabel.

"Wow, thanks for that and for saving me." Said Mabel.

Danny then explained about what happened to Gideon and how Stan now has the Mystery Shack back. Everyone cheered in excitement when they heard the news about Gideon's arrest.

Wendy, who was quiet throughout this visit from the super, then spoke and said, "Hey, uh Phantom dude. My boyfriend went to get help when that robot attacked and we haven't seen him since. Can you please go look for him."

"Sure." Said Phantom.

"His name is Danny Fenton." Said Soos, "Weird that he shares the same first name as you Mr. Phantom."

"Yeah, weird." Said Danny Phantom as he kept a smooth face.

Dipper looked at Phantom suspiciously and said, "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

"No, you've probably seen me on TV at some point." Said Danny Phantom rather bluntly.

Dipper just continued to stare at him as Danny Phantom flew off. A few minutes later Danny Fenton came and knocked on the entrance door.

As he entered the bus, Danny Fenton said, "So what did I miss?"

* * *

A day later and the grand reopening of the Mystery Shack was a complete success. Gideon was found guilty and sent to prison on account of illegal surveillance. The staff of the Shack along with help from Danny and Manly Dan rebuild the parts of the Shack from the damage that Gideon caused to build Gideonland as well as clear out the construction equipment. Danny decided to help because of his commitment to Wendy and Manly Dan decided to help as a form of apology to his daughter for siding with Gideon when Wendy, her boyfriend, and the rest of the Mystery Shack staff turned out to be right.

The second half of that day was a usual Mystery Shack day of selling knick knacks and scamming tourists. Danny decided to volunteer to help out Wendy as well and the day went on without any incident.

But you don't want to know that. You want to know what Wendy's reaction was about learning her boyfriend being a superhero. Well she was shocked at first and decided not to say anything until that evening when the two of them were alone in her room.

"Danny, can we talk about your uhh… super secret?" Asked Wendy.

"I guess now's the right time to tell you about it." Said Danny. He then told his girlfriend about how he got his powers and that he decided to use them for good.

"Wow, that's some story. So besides your two friends does anyone else know your super secret?" Asked Wendy.

"Not counting the ghosts in the ghost zone, my older sister Jazz and my half-ghost archenemies Vlad Masters, his ghostly alias being Vlad Plasmius." Answered Danny.

"Speaking of half-ghost, are you…" Said Wendy.

"No." Asked Danny, "I have a pulse and beating heart when I'm human."

"Oh, uhh… okay." Said Wendy, knowing that was the best answer she was going to get.

"Relax Wendy." Said Danny, "Gideon is in prison, the Shack is one of the most popular spots in town, and you are not going away for the summer. What else can go wrong?"

* * *

Late that night in the Mystery Shack gift shop, Stan Pines carrying a lantern walked towards the vending machine and pushed a few buttons. Then the vending machine opened outwards like a door to reveal a hidden staircase. Stan then made sure no one was around before putting the vending machine back in place and walking down the stairs to an elevator.

After pressing a code on the machine the elevator came up. Stan went inside and the elevator went down to a large room with various of calculating machines, large sensors and a small desk with a small bookshelf and switchboard.

"After all these years." Said Stan, as put two Journals with the numbers 2 and 3 on each of them on the desk. He then reached into the bookshelf to reveal a Journal with 1 on it.

Journal 1 he had all these years. Journal 2 he was able to get from Gideon when got the deed. Journal 3 he got from Dipper, who wanted to show Stan all weirdness in the town, which Stan already knew even if he told nobody.

"Finally, I have them all." Said Stan as he put each journal on a certain page to reveal a complex machine.

He then pressed several switches and buttons and then a portal in the next room powered up for the first time in thirty years.

"It's working!" Said Stan as he then ran into the portal room as a blue light lit the room.

Stan Pines then said, "Here we go."

* * *

**And that's all folks. Hope you liked this chapter with over 6,000 words and 23 pages to write over.**

**Next Chapter: Party Time**


	6. Party Time

**Chapter 6: Party Time**

**Once again sorry for the two month wait, hopefully the wait will be shorter next time.**

* * *

Deep inside his secret laboratory Stan Pines wearing an undershirt and boxers had a grin of satisfaction.

"Thirty long years and it's all led up to this. My greatest achievement!" Stan yelled in excitement.

He then looked down and said, "Probably should've worn pants."

The portal then charged up some more causing sparks of strange energy to fly everywhere and spout some fire, a small flame of which landed on Stan.

"Feisty." Stan smiled, "I like it."

He went back into the control room to flip and turn more switches, as well as look at the readout.

"If I finally pull this off, it'll all have been worth it. I just have to keep playing it cool, if anyone ever finds out about this…" Stan said, who then looked at a picture of Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah, right. I've come this far. Who could possibly catch me now?"

* * *

The charging of the portal produced a bright blue light which surprisingly didn't alert the town that something strange was going on at the Shack like it happened more commonly 30 years ago.

At Corduroy residence, Danny slept blissfully unaware of the blue light being projected in the room he was sleeping in alongside Wendy in her room.

* * *

In remote government facility deep within the desert of New Mexico two agents were looking at a screen, which the devices it was attached to detected the energy from the portal far away in Oregon.

"See there! There it is again!" the first agent said.

"We haven't seen readings like this for thirty years." the second agent said.

"Is it coming from deep space? An enemy weapon site?" the first agent said.

Soon the devices detected the source of the strange energy.

"Just as I suspected. Gentlemen! We're going to Gravity Falls." the second agent said, hopping that the strange energy wasn't detected by rival agencies like SHIELD, UNIT, or Global Justice.

* * *

Several hours later into the early morning and Stan was asleep in the lab when his alarm clock went off.

"Oh right. Showtime." Stan said as he woke up.

* * *

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Stan announced in front of the crowd of guests that crowded the gift shop, as well as cheered.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!" Stan said as he placed a Gideon doll on the counter, in which the crowd booed at.

"Please, please, boo harder." Stan said, in which the crowd did.

"But I didn't catch that pork-chop all alone." Stan said, "That superhero, Danny Phantom deserves at least some of the glory."

In the back of the room Danny simply rolled his eyes and smiled in the back of the crowd, he was glad that Stan got his house and livelihood back. Also what made Danny happy was Wendy (who was standing next to Danny) getting her job back. Danny was happy that his girlfriend got her job back and Wendy was happy that she didn't have to go lumber camp for the rest of the summer and hang out with her boyfriend and regular friends. Both were also happy that they can continue their relationship.

Reporters then took pictures of Stan. After the pictures Stan then made another announcement.

"Don't forget to go to the after-party at 8." Stan announced.

Mabel then went next Stan to have an announcement of her own.

"We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!" Mabel said, who then held out a crayon drawing of her, Stan, and Dipper dressed in 70s disco wear, "And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!"

"I don't know about that." Dipper said from the back.

"I would never agree to that ever." Stan said.

"Too late! I wrote your names on the list! It's happening!" Mabel yelled.

Danny and Wendy went to the front door of the gift shop with the couple each blowing an air horn to get the crowds attention.

"Buy a ticket, people!" Wendy yelled as she and Danny gestured outside to where the ticket counter was, "You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!"

The couple then walked to the ticket counter, where the crowd followed them. They then handed out tickets.

After a couple of minutes of the couple selling tickets to the various of people in the crowd Danny received a phone call from Jazz. Danny excused himself and went to a quiet corner on the property.

Both siblings starting the conversation by saying hello to each other.

"Hey Jazz, listen I'm busy with helping Wendy at her job right now so can this conversation be brief please." Danny said.

"Of course little brother, glad to see you are helping your girlfriend out. Speaking of Wendy, when I'm I going to meet her? Mom, Dad, and I are so excited about when are we going to meet her since she's been making you so happy for the last week." Jazz said.

"Well that's why I picked her as my second date and of course I will ask her to meet you guys as soon as possible. Also I showed her about my uhh…" Danny put his voice down to a whisper, "'super' secret."

Jazz then said in a concerned voice, "I think that's a little early to tell her your secret Danny."

"Well it was kind of in the moment and what was I suppose to do, wait to tell until Spring Break."

"I guess it's better late than never I suppose. How did she react?"

"Wendy's reaction was good and she accepted as to who I was." Danny said.

"That's great." Jazz said, "So what are you helping your girlfriend for anyway?"

"Ohh it's for a grand reopening party for the tourist trap that Wendy works for. I can save you and Tucker tickets for the party." Danny said knowing that his best friend was now finished with his grounding.

"Sure, Tucker and I would be glad to come to this party." Jazz said.

"Great, I will save you guys two tickets then. Also did Amity Park catch the news of Danny Phantom exposing that child psychic Gideon."

"It's been the biggest news in town for yesterday and today. Though I don't think it's been exposed in other places. Since the big super stuff is usually handled by the Justice League and the Avengers."

Before Danny can tell Jazz anything else he heard Stan yell through the speakers, "The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!"

"I gotta go Jazz, I will call you later. Something came up, bye." Danny said.

As he hung up, Danny saw a black car in the parking lot and he ran to the back door of the Shack hoping everything was alright. When Danny went into the gift shop it was void of guests and everyone was looking nervous. Then a couple knocks on door were heard and the doorbell rang. Stan then went to the door and opened it.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" Stan asked the two men at the front door as he handed out a dollar out of his sleeve.

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town." The older agent balding and a mustache on him said.

"Activity!" The younger agent, who was clean shaven, said.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!" Stan said.

"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor." Agent Powers said.

Stan laughed nervously a little.

"I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation." Agent Powers said.

"Investigation!" Agent Tigger said rather menacingly as he and his co-worker went inside the Mystery Shack.

Dipper then ran to the agents as they entered and said , "Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?"

"That information is classified, but yes." Agent Powers then walked to Dipper and said, "Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."

"Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!" Dipper said rather excitedly.

"If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk." Agent Powers said as handed Dipper his business card.

Danny then walked to the two and said, "Look there mister there is nothing to see here. Dipper is just a kid with a big imagination. This Shack has nothing to offer for you two agents. So can you please just get out."

"Exactly. Besides, paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Stan said. He then snap his fingers. Then Soos put funny antennas and "What is the Mystery Shack" stickers on the two agents.

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way." Agent Powers said.

"I'm confiscating this for evidence." Agent Trigger said, with him taking a couple of Stan bobble-heads.

"Smart move." Agent Powers said as he and his co-worker left the building.

"Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!" Dipper yelled as tried to run after the two agents, but Stan stopped him.

"Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party is cops. I'm confiscating that card." Stan said as he took the contact card away from Dipper, "Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill."

"But Grunkle Stan! You don't understand!" Dipper yelled.

Stan put the card in a box and said as he walked away, "And don't go talking to those agents."

Danny and Wendy followed Stan into the next room and Wendy asked him, "So Stan, does that mean the Mystery Shack is closed for the day?"

"Wha, oh yeah sure. Just be back by 7 to set up for the party." Stan mumbled, "Also uh… you, Wendy's boyfriend. What's your name again?"

"Danny."

"Yeah Danny, I'd like to thank you for helping me in the last few days, especially today for shooing those agents away." Stan said.

"Well, I did to help my girlfriend." Danny said.

Wendy just simply blushed.

"Yeah, yeah." Stan said as he walked upstairs.

"Oh, before we go I invited my sister and best friend over to this evenings party. I was wondering if you can let them in for free?" Danny asked.

"Nope kid, $10 each for the two of them to be a part of this party." Stan said.

"Fine." Danny grumbled as handed Stan $20.

The couple then decided to leave the Shack and have lunch at the diner.

* * *

After having lunch at the diner, the couple decided to walk around the lake. While walking towards the lake, the couple noticed several shops selling Danny Phantom merchandise. Wendy found a quiet spot at the lake while they were walking around it and the couple started throwing stones and pebbles into the lake.

"So Danny, I want to ask you a question?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, fire away." Danny said as he threw a rock into the lake.

"What's being a super like?" Wendy asked.

"Umm… are you sure that talking about my uhh… life is a good idea out in the open?" Danny asked in a concerned voice.

"Sure man, this is the quietest part of the lake shore." Wendy explained. "Besides there are no cameras or paparazzis here in this small town."

"Okay, if you say so." Danny said, "Well first of all, I'd say it's not as easy as most of the media likes portray it as. With the fights I usually engage in everyday, which can be exhausting, especially if it's someone powerful like Vlad or Skulker. Not to mention being late for class most of the time and a detention because of it. But at the end of the day despite my parents being my own biggest critics, it feels good being the savior of my town. Also being knowing that my town is safe from ghosts ranging from mischievous to down-right evil. "

"Speaking of this Vlad guy. Why is he your arch-enemy and how did he became a half-ghost?" Wendy asked.

"Well, according both my parents and Vlad himself, he along with my parents were in college together and they were testing out the prototype of what would become the ghost-portal." Danny explained.

"That sounds cool." Wendy said. "Your parents and their friend opening a portal to another dimension sounds awesome."

Danny smiled, glad that someone was interested in this story. He continued, "While Vlad staring into the portal my Dad activated it. The blast from the portal caused Vlad to have a condition called ecto-acne as well as having white hair."

"Like how your hair is like that when you're a ghost." Wendy said.

"Yeah, except it was in his human form. His social life was ruined basically. My dad did try to apologize later that day but Vlad never spoke to him for many years." Danny explained, "I don't know what happened in between those years but after the ecto-acne wore off, Vlad mastered his abilities and became rich by robbery or possession of important people. He also blames my Dad not just for ruining his social life but also, in Vlad's eyes, for stealing my Mom from him."

"Okay that's kinda gross."

"Tell me about it. Anyway Vlad and I first met during my parents college reunion party, which Vlad set as a trap to get rid of my Dad and steal my Mom from him. To cut a long story short, I saved my Dad, we both found out about that we were half-ghosts, Vlad offered me to become his apprentice, I said no, and we made a truce to never expose each other, lest we have the others identity exposed as well." Danny explained.

"Well that's sounds pretty intense." Wendy said.

"Yeah it was." Danny said, "In all of my encounters with Vlad, he has nearly beaten me with only luck and surprise turning the battle in my favor. Our fights have only been upped more recently when he used his influence and powers to become Mayor of Amity Park."

"What did he do?" Wendy asked, "And how can he use his powers to influence an election?"

"Vlad has had decades in control of his powers, including the ability to duplicate, something which I have only just learned to handle. So he used that power to posses the entire town to vote for him to be elected Mayor and has since used his new mayoral powers to make my life very difficult." Danny explained,

"Well that sucks." Wendy said.

"Still even with that setback most of Amity Park still loves me and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz support me no matter how much stuff I go through."

"Well that's sweet of your friends and sister to help you with your supering." Wendy said.

"Did you just say supering?" Danny asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better word to say." Wendy answered.

The couple then laughed.

"Anyway." Wendy said, "How about team-ups with other superheroes? Besides the one that I saw with Supergirl I mean."

"I had no superhero team-ups until about around last month when I then had several come at me. I had team-ups with Batgirl, Starfire of the Teen Titans, and another superhero called Invisigirl. Those were the named ones teamed-up with."

"What do mean named ones?"

"Well, I dated a mutant who is a member of the X-Men as well as dating a girl who was friends with four teenage mutant ninja turtles while using the service."

Wendy raised her eyebrow at the mention of ninja turtles and said, "Mutant turtles?"

"I know, right." Danny said.

"And you dated a member of the X-Men. So did I." Wendy said.

"Really, huh." Danny said.

"Mine was a blue and devil-looking teleporter named Kurt and he took out a couple of bank robbers."

"Well then, mine was a normal-looking girl named Kitty who can phase herself in and out of matter and together we took out a giant robot."

"Well that's sounds cool. Besides those Brotherhood of Mutants jerks, mutants in general are pretty chill."

"Kitty and Kurt would be totally glad that you said that Wendy."

"Thank you dude."

They then checked their phones and saw that now was a good time to go back to the Mystery Shack and so they walked. Besides Danny was excited to introduce Wendy to Jazz and Tucker.

* * *

Preparations for the grand re-opening party of the Shack went underway as the sun was going down. Danny, Wendy, and the rest of the Mystery Shack were busy putting up the final decorations for the party. Dipper and Wendy were putting various of types of posters on the Shack wall, several of which were Danny Phantom themed. Danny, Stan, and Soos were putting lots of food on the table. While Mabel was setting up the Karaoke machine.

Various of Danny Phantom merchandise can be seen throughout the party grounds such as cups, posters, and quickly-made shoddy bobbleheads. Stan obviously wanting use the superhero's image to gain a quick extra buck.

Soon the guests began arriving, mostly consisted of people from Gravity Falls, but also people from various of neighboring towns as well. The arriving guests were carrying food to add to the party.

While setting the backlights on top of the posters, Wendy was playing around with the blacklight.

"Check it out! These black lights make my teeth look scary." Wendy said, "It's like a crime scene in my mouth! C'mon, you love it."

Dipper sighed, "It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card."

"Dude, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Stan hides, like, everything in his room." Wendy responded.

"If I go into Stan's room I could get in so much trouble." Dipper said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That's what makes it fun, dummy." Wendy said.

Soon after Wendy had left with Dipper to find the contact card, Danny saw Jazz's car arrive with her and Tucker soon coming out of the vehicle.

Danny then walked towards and said, "Jazz. Tucker. Glad you guys could make it."

"Thanks Danny." Tucker said, "Its cool that you invited us to this party."

"Plus I'm so excited to meet your girlfriend." Jazz said rather excitedly.

"Jazz." Danny said shyly while blushing.

"Come on Danny." Tucker said, "I wanna meet the girl who I helped set up with you."

"If you mean by set up, you mean introduce me to the dating service Tucker." Danny said, "Come on then I'll introduce you guys to her."

Danny then escorted his sister and friend to find his girlfriend. They approached Stan, who was checking people in.

"Hey Stan, do you know where Wendy is?" Danny asked.

"Oh, hey Danny." Stan said while checking his money.

Stan then looked up and noticed Tucker and Jazz, he said, "You must Danny's sister and best friend."

"Guys this is Stan, Wendy's boss." Danny introduced.

"Jazz Fenton. Nice to meet you." Jazz said as she shook Stan's hand.

"And I'm Foley. Tucker Foley." Tucker said proudly.

Stan just simply nodded and said, "Well nice to meet ya both. Also buy some Mystery Shack merchandise, now with the Danny Phantom option as well."

Jazz and Tucker gave a confused glance at Stan.

"Don't worry, Stan did that to me as well when I first met him." Danny responded, "Anyway I want to introduce them to Wendy."

"She and Dipper are…" Stan then noticed both of them weren't where he last saw them.

"Wait here and man the counter till I get back." Stan said to Danny as he went inside the Shack.

So Danny manned the counter with Tucker and Jazz, during that time Mabel began singing karaoke songs to the guests. After that a few minutes Wendy and Dipper came out of the Shack.

Wendy walked up to the trio and said, "Hey Danny, these two must be Jazz and Tucker."

"Tucker Foley, nice to meet you." Tucker said as he offered Wendy his hand.

"Tucker, you don't happen to be the infamous TooFineTuck from the dating service?" Wendy asked.

"Infamous? I wouldn't say that." Tucker said.

"I heard that you lured girls using a false profile." Wendy

"I was just showing them my charm, besides I already have a girlfriend through the service." Tucker defended.

Wendy raised her eyebrow in a skeptical look.

"Relax Wendy, Tucker is telling the truth about finding a girlfriend after changing his profile to be more honest." Danny said in a stern voice to Tucker.

"What's her name then?" Wendy asked.

"Velma Dinkley, she's into tech like me." Tucker explained.

"Then why isn't she with you tonight?" Wendy asked.

"She off solving a mystery with her friends." Tucker responded.

"Hi, Jazz Fenton, I'm Danny's big sister." Jazz said wanting the conversation to become less awkward, "So what's living here like?"

"Well it's mostly quiet." Wendy answered, "With a couple of oddities here and there."

Jazz thinking that the oddities were the occasional crazy townsfolk, like Old Man McGucket, who she saw a couple minutes ago.

Jazz then said, "That's good to know." Not knowing what Wendy was really referring to when it came to oddities in Gravity Falls.

"Come to the karaoke stage." Wendy said, "Where I'll introduce you two to my friends."

So the four headed to the dance area, unaware that a certain twelve year old was heading into the woods to meet up with two agents.

* * *

At the dance area the party was ragging. People were dancing and partying to karaoke sung by various of people. As terrible as the singing usually was, guests still danced excitedly.

Wendy introduced Tucker and Jazz to her friends. She noticed that Robbie wasn't there, still sulking at home apparently.

Overall the party was a success so far. Sheriffs Bulbs and Durland came to the party as well and were now the ones on the karaoke stage. How did these two bring order and safety to the town?

"Man Danny." Tucker said while dancing, "This party is awesome."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said who also dancing.

"Yeah Danny, this is fun." Jazz said.

Danny then walked to the food counter to grab a drink and ran into Wendy, who was talking to her friends. Wendy then noticed Danny, so she excused herself.

"Hey Danny, glad that your sister and best friend are enjoying the party." Wendy said.

"Thanks." Danny answered. Then an idea struck his mind as a thought, "Hey Wendy. Do you want to, uh, dance with me?"

"Sure dude. Anything as a thank you for helping me out for these last few days."

The couple then went to where the dance area was. The two cops, having finished their karaoke song, walked off stage.

Mabel then walked onto the stage and said, "What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say "Mabel" you say "Pines"!"

As soon the her announcement ended the ground began to shake strongly.

"Mabel!"

A woman in the crowd screamed.

"Mabel!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" A man yelled.

"Why does that never work?" Mabel asked.

"Whoa, WHOA! I think it's an earthquake!" Wendy yelled, "Hey, everybody, we got to get out of here!"

The crowd then ran to get out of here. Danny, Wendy, Tucker, and Jazz were behind the crowd running to safety. When suddenly a large tree began to fall down on them. Danny then went ghost, he was pretty sure no one noticed with the rest of the partygoers nowhere in sight having fled. Danny used his ghostly ray beam to split the tree in half. The shaking then stopped. They then heard screams and moans coming from the Mystery Shack.

"Come on dudes!" Wendy yelled, "We gotta help anyone who was injured!"

Wendy immediately ran back to the Shack, with Team Phantom following her.

That they saw when they went back to the Shack shocked them.

Zombies.

Literal Zombies surrounding the Mystery Shack, plus Soos, who apparently was now turned into a zombie by the undead. They were seemingly trying to break into the Shack.

"Hey dudes. By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!" Soos said from what the group heard from him.

The lights of the Shack then suddenly went out and they heard Dipper and Mabel screamed as the zombies and Soos went inside the Shack.

"Get those brains, dawg!" Soos yelled to his undead comrades.

"Dipper! Mabel! I'm not gonna allow you dudes brains get eaten!" Wendy yelled as she grab a baseball bat from the piñata area and ran towards the zombies.

Team Phantom followed suit with Danny in his ghost form, Tucker finding another baseball bat, and Jazz finding a golf club. With there arsenal complete Team Phantom followed Wendy to deal with the undead.

"We got your got your back Wendy!" Danny yelled as he flew towards his zombie opponents and fired at one of them.

The zombies then turned around and noticed Team Phantom.

"Hey Mr. Phantom. Hey Wendy." Zombie Soos said in a friendly tone, "Nice to see you again Mr. Phantom. By the way while me and my friends go eat Dipper and Mabel brains, can the other half of my undead pals eat yours as well. Not seeing a response, so I'll take that as a yes."

"Soos, snap out of it!" Wendy yelled as she swung her bat at a zombie coming towards her. She swung at its head, chopping it off its body.

"Whoa dude." Zombie Soos said, "Quite a swing you got there. Though I want to eat more smaller brains first before going to the main meal. Come on dudes!"

Soos and a small fraction of the undead then went into the Mystery Shack, while the rest of the undead went after Team Phantom, plus Wendy. So the living and one half-living battled the unliving.

Danny fired another ghost ray at one zombie, splitting it in two. Jazz, Wendy, and Tucker swung their respective bats and club at the undead, holding them at bay. Unfortunately more zombies kept coming, so Danny had to duplicate himself just hold back the undead. Within 15 minutes the rest of the group were starting to get exhausted from swinging starting with Tucker, who was the least action-packed member of Team Phantom, Wendy and Jazz soon followed suit.

Eventually Danny was starting to get exhausted as well from handling this many undead opponents, in fact he was back his duplicate was back into him. So he decided to give his strongest move that he had, the Ghostly Wail.

So with a mighty paranormal yell, Danny's ghostly wail decimated the zombies turning them into a million pieces. He did it as long as he could until the pressure of the wail caused him to revert back into his human form and to being unconscious. By then the zombies were no more.

* * *

Inside the Shack attic, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan obviously heard the loud wail and looked out of the window to see the remains of the zombie hoard.

"Whoa." Dipper and Mabel said in response to the damage of the wail.

Dipper, having used a blacklight to discover the zombie weakness of loud sound, then said, "I wonder what would make a loud noise that we just heard?"

So the three went outside to see more of the damage to see Wendy, two random people, and an unconscious Danny along with the remains of the undead.

"What happened here?" Stan asked.

"The zombies were coming towards us. So we fought back, then Danny Phantom came to defend us." Jazz explained, "He then used his ghostly wail to destroy the zombies."

"Wow!" Mabel yelled, "Can get his autograph!?"

"He, uhhh… flew off." Tucker said.

"Aww." Mabel said in a disappointed tone.

"Why is Wendy's boyfriend Danny unconscious then?" Dipper asked in a suspicious tone.

"Ohh, you know Dipper." Wendy said, "He couldn't handle the work of dealing with the undead."

Dipper just simply nodded with a suspicious look on his face.

* * *

By morning, everyone was cleaning up the remains of undead and the damage they caused. The only zombie still around was the Soos, who survived by staying in the Shack and watching "Gossiping Housewives", truly something only a zombie would watch alongside the History Channel. So the group locked him in a closet, in which Dipper planned to use a spell from his journal to cure Soos from being a zombie. Danny considered calling Sabrina, knowing that as a person more experienced in specs and the like, she would do a much better job of curing Soos of his zombification. But Wendy convinced him that Dipper knew what he was doing.

Though Danny still had some doubt since Dipper confessed that the zombies came from him when he got the contact card for those two government agents, with some help from Wendy. In an attempt convince the G-men of the supernatural, he used a spell from the journal that accidentally raised the dead.

Also Stan was aware of all the supernatural stuff going on around town and lied to his grand-nephew and grand-niece, hoping it would cause them to stay away from it, knowing it was dangerous. Now though, Stan confessed that he knew about the paranormal stuff to the rest. Last Dipper saw of the two agents, they were being taken away by the undead. Danny actually felt sorry for the two agents.

"Kids, listen." Stan explained to Dipper and Mabel, "This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble."

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town." Dipper said.

Both said promise, unaware that either were not going honor their end of the promise.

Meanwhile Team Phantom, plus Wendy were discussing what to have for breakfast this morning before Team Phantom went back to Amity Park.

"Greasy Diner is a good place to eat." Danny said, "It's where Wendy and I first met."

Tucker and Jazz nodded their heads in agreement. So the four went out to get some breakfast.

"I just hope this town doesn't throw anymore weirdness at us." Jazz said.

"So do I Jazz." Danny said, "So do I."

Danny hoped for the rest of the summer would be smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods nearby the Mystery Shack, two sharp-dressed men climbed out of a ditch.

"That was insane. I've never seen anything like it. Who do we report to?" Agent Trigger said in slightly shocked voice.

Agent Powers then pulled out a zombie head, which disintegrated in his hand, and said, "This is bigger than we imagined. We need to bring in the big guns."

"But they'll never believe us." Agent Trigger said.

"Then we'll make them believe us. Besides with all the stuff with Supers, Mutants, Aliens, and the like, it'll be easy to convince them." Agent Powers said, "This is the town we've been searching for."

Gravity Falls will never be the same again.

* * *

**And that's all folks. Hope you fans enjoyed it. Hopefully you guys don't have to wait that long for the next chapter. **

**Hopefully not as long as OverSimplified, who just released a new video on the Russian Revolution. What I'm a history nerd.**

**Next Time: She's Back**


	7. She's Back

**Chapter 7: She's Back**

**Woo hoo.**

**Got this chapter done in a couple of days, way to go me.**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the Grand Re-Opening Party of Mystery Shack and Danny was having another date with Wendy, this time at the movie theater in Amity Park. So far no ghost attack or the like had interrupted their date so far.

"Man Danny, my first date with you and me going to the movies." Wendy excitedly said, "Thank you for being awesome dude."

"Your welcome my beautiful angel." Danny responded sweetly.

Wendy blushed and said, "So what are we seeing?"

"The Wild Wild West." Danny answered.

"You mean that weird steampunk western flop." Wendy said in a concerned voice.

"No, not that bomb." Danny explained, "It's the second docudrama attempt on the real life adventures of James West and Artemus Gordon during the 1870s, plus I read online that the film we're going to see got good reviews."

"If you say so." Wendy said, deciding to trust her boyfriend.

As the couple went inside the theater, Danny decided to silence his phone. After all its not like something important was gonna happen during his time seeing the movie.

* * *

Tucker was bored.

Danny was on a date with Wendy and Velma was once again solving another mystery with her friends. Oh well, maybe he could do some upgrades on his PDA. (Which WILL make a comeback, thank you very much!)

He was walking back from the Fenton's house, where Mrs. Fenton had told him that her son was unavailable for the day. He then ran into someone who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Sam!" Tucker said in shocked and surprise to the return of his oldest female goth friend, Sam Manson.

"Hey Tucker." Sam said she hugged him rather strongly, "I missed you and Danny after a having to spend a month-long vacation on the _S.S._ _Snob Fest_."

"Good to know Sam." Tucker said, "But how come you didn't call me and Danny that you were returning."

"I wanted to make it a surprise for my two best friends." Sam explained, "Besides I really want to forget about my stupid vacation anyway by spending my time with you two."

Tucker smiled as she said that. But how to explain the uhh… changes to Danny's love life since Sam has a not so secret crush on Danny, though both are clueless about it.

"So come on then. Let's go." Sam said, "I want to see Danny really bad."

"I checked. He's not home." Tucker said quickly.

"Come on then, he's probably fighting some ghost." Sam said.

Tucker just sighed. Sam was not gonna take the news well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Wendy were walking out of the movie, talking about how great the movie was as well as wondering what to do next.

"Man that movie was great." Wendy said, "Especially where the villain is revealed to be a steampunk cyborg."

"Yeah, glad you liked it." Danny said.

"Do you think maybe we be like those two Secret Service agents? Who solve crime in the Old West with various of cool gadgets in an awesome train." Wendy said.

"Maybe so Wendy. Danny Fenton and Wendy Corduroy. Cowboy Agents." Danny said.

The couple then laughed.

While they were talking Danny noticed his phone was vibrating. He decided to ignore it. After all how important can this call be. No, today it's just him and Wendy.

Oh boy.

* * *

"Why isn't he answering." Sam said in a frustrated tone.

Man, Tucker thought, Danny is really committed to spending time with Wendy today.

"He must be fighting a ghost." Sam said, "Come on Tucker, Danny needs our help."

Tucker simply groaned. Sam will not take the news relating to Danny's love life well at all. As long as they stayed away from the area of the movie theater things will be fine for him. Maybe a walk in the park will calm Sam down.

Big mistake.

As soon as the two friends went into the local park they ran into our star couple, who were taking a walk in the park as well as laughing.

"Man Danny, that was pretty funny and awesome story." Wendy said, while still laughing at the story of Danny's first meeting with Skulker, edited a little because they were in public.

"Danny." Sam said in slight shock of seeing the guy she has a subconscious crush on with another girl.

"Oh, hey Sam. Glad to see that you're back early." Danny said excitedly as he hugged his other best friend.

"Uhh, Danny. Who is that?" Sam asked a little aggressively.

Danny, being oblivious to Sam's tone, said, "Oh, this is Wendy Corduroy. My girlfriend. Wendy this is my other best friend, Sam Manson."

Both girls shook the others hand, with Sam trying her best to keep a positive face, which she barely succeeded in doing, especially after the words 'my girlfriend'.

Wendy noticed though and thought, this woman better behave. Danny asked me for a second date on the service and you better not ruin our relationship, especially for Danny's sake if you care about him that much. She continued to smile, doing a much better job than Sam was.

As the two girls finished having their masked false-friendly hello, Wendy then got a call.

"It's Stan, I gotta take this." Wendy explained.

As Wendy walked away, Sam asked, "Danny, who is this girl?"

"I told you, Wendy. My girlfriend I met through the dating service." Danny said, "Sorry I can't spend the day with you and Tuck, I promised to spend the day with Wendy. But I promise to spend tomorrow with you guys."

"Dating service?", Sam asked, with a little twitch of anger.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, Tucker I can't thank you enough for convincing me to sign on to the service." Danny said.

Tucker nervously said, "Well, uhh… I didn't do that much."

"Nonsense Tuck, if it weren't for your insistence for me to join the service with you, I would have never have found Wendy." Danny said, "Thank you very much. I owe you big time."

Sam then began angrily began to glare at Tucker. Danny remained blissfully unaware.

Wendy then returned to the group after she finished her call with Stan.

"Sorry guys, my boss called me." Wendy explained.

"What did Stan say?" Danny asked.

"Just to see if I was available for some thing he has planned for tomorrow." Wendy explained.

Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

It was when the Winged Hussars arrived or rather the ghosts of them that is. What with their spectral green transparent skin, ghastly red eyes, and their paranormal winged armor as well equally ghostly horses.

The haunted calvary then began to terrorize the park, with the various of people screaming and running away from spectral horsemen. Their shock tactics installing fear in the citizens of Amity Park, except for a group of four friends.

"Guys cover me, I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed he hid behind his friends.

"Danny, what about her?" Sam asked referring to Wendy.

"That's okay I know." Wendy said.

"What!" Sam yelled.

Danny then went ghost and flew towards the winged hussars.

"Hey Fright Knight knockoffs." Danny yelled as the hussars looked at him, "Block this."

Danny then fired a ghostly blast at the haunted calvary, who simply charged at the ghostly superhero. Hoping that their shock tactics will work on Danny. Unfortunately for them, Danny Phantom was not the Ottoman Army. So he easily took care of the ghostly cavalry by firing more ghost rays and sucked them into the Fenton Thermos.

While that fight was going on, Sam was shocked that this seemingly random girl knew about Danny's secret identity as Phantom.

"You know!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah dude." Wendy said, "He was reluctant to reveal his secret at first. But when two of my friends were being threatened by a giant robot he chose to reveal his secret to me when he saw he had no other choice but to save them."

"So he just revealed to you?" Sam asked.

"Relax dude, it was just me that he revealed his secret to." Wendy explained.

As Danny was battling the Winged Hussars, both girls were in deep thought.

Sam thought, she must have Danny under some sort of control. With thoughts of jealousy in her subconscious.

Wendy thought, if this girl really has a crush on Danny, then she better care about his happiness or otherwise she'll be the one that will end up being hurt in the end.

The battle was over as quickly as it began and the crowd cheered.

Danny returned and hid behind a tree to return to his human form. He then went to his friends and girlfriend.

"Sorry for that interruption guys." Danny said.

"That's alright Danny." Wendy said.

"Anyway, Sam, Tucker. I promise to spend tomorrow with guys." Danny said.

He then walked away with his girlfriend.

Sam gridded her teeth in anger, while Tucker tired to take the chance to run way before Sam asked any awkward questions. But unfortunately, Sam caught him before he could make a run for it.

"What were they talking about? What dating service?!" Sam said aggressively.

"Well you see… umm… it's like this…" Tucker stuttered trying to find the right words, "Well… umm… Danny and I were bored and you were gone, and we needed something to do."

Tucker then laughed awkwardly, but Sam was not amused at all.

* * *

On the other side of the park, Danny and Wendy were about to leave the park when suddenly they heard a high pitch scream.

"What was that?" Wendy said, "A ghost."

"No, my ghost sense isn't picking anything up." Danny said, "It's probably nothing. So where to next."

"I really want a see that mall again." Wendy said, "It's like three times the size of the mall in Gravity Falls. Hopefully we won't run into those four jerks we ran into the first time I was there."

So the couple continued on with their date. Blissfully unaware of two figures following them.

* * *

**So yeah, as told in most Many Dates stories, Sam does not take the news of Danny having a girlfriend well. **

**_Well that's to be expected from her._**

**Ahhhh, Deadpool! Wait are you the Deadpool from Danny and Kara or this story.**

**_This story._**

**Whew. Okay then, I had a nasty encounter with that other Deadpool. That red menace. **

**So any way why are you here? **

**_Well to see if you wanted me to take care of Sam. After all the other me did that in Danny and Phantasma. Or maybe I make Sam and that geeky friend of hers go from one humiliating situation after another like in Danny Chooses Alex._**

**No Wade, got my own plans for them. Besides, I think Sam and Tucker deserve to have a happy ending with a special someone. Besides they've been supporting Danny's superhero activities since day one. Plus I'm gonna try my best not to sideline them, like in Danny and Kim.**

**_So what are you going to do them? Give them powers like Sam got in Danny and Kitty._**

**Not that. Just them give them some character development (especially Sam).**

**_Whatever, now excuse me I'm gonna arrest the jerks from Family Guy. Spanking Cartman does get boring after a while. _**

**Fine, don't really care much about that show anymore.**

**_With my new sidekick, Butters Stotch._**

**Wait, Butters is your sidekick now?**

**_Yeah. After seeing how awful his family treated him. So I had them all arrested and adopted the sweet kid._**

**Well alright then, as long you don't traumatize him or give him drugs I'm cool with that.**

**Also I'd like to thank FlowerPrincess11 and 61394 for overviewing this chapter. You rock guys.**

**Anyway be happy, be kind, and be safe my fans (or is it phans).**

**Live long and prosper guys.**

**Edit: Later on the day that I posted this chapter, I found out that a nanny who raised me when I was young has died due to COVID-19. **

**I won't reveal her name due to privacy reasons. What I will say is that my fondest memories of her were of watching Nicktoons together, Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, and of course Danny Phantom. **

**So I decided to dedicate this chapter and the next to her. **

**May she rest in peace.**

**Next Time: Into the Bunker Part 1**


	8. Into the Bunker Part 1

**Chapter 8: Into the Bunker Part 1**

**As stated in the AN at the ending of the previous chapter, I dedicate this chapter and the previous one to a nanny who was like a second mother to me.**

**Her life was ended to soon due to COVID-19.**

**May she rest in peace**

**Bill: No, Danny and Wendy did not watch the Will Smith version of The Wild Wild West. They saw a sort of remake of it. Basically the 1960s TV show that The Wild Wild West is based on is real in the Many Dates multiverse.**

* * *

It was the day after Sam returned and the three friends of Danny, Sam, and Tucker were watching a zombie movie at Tucker's place.

"I'm gonna bet that guy is gonna be killed next." Danny said, referring to the movie referring to the character who obviously a type of red shirt.

Then the three friends, except for Sam, winched in shock as the guy in the movie was mauled by the zombies.

"You know, the horror factor is really toned down once you have fought actual zombies." Tucker said.

"I know right." Danny said.

Sam eyed them and said, "What do you mean fighting actual zombies?"

"During the time me and Jazz visited Gravity Falls to meet up with Danny and Wendy, we fought literal zombies." Tucker explained, "It was pretty awesome, especially when Danny finished them off with his ghostly wail."

"Really?" Sam questioned.

"Come on Sam.", Danny said, "We deal with ghosts pretty much every day, plus we live in a universe with supers, mutants, and aliens."

Sam simply shrugged and asked, "And where did those zombies come from?"

"That. Ohh, a friend of Wendy was trying to impress some government agents and used some journal that he had to accidentally raise the dead." Danny explained.

Sam just simply shrugged again and said, "Okay then."

It was then that Danny received a text on his phone.

"Who is it?" Tucker asked.

"It's Wendy." Danny answered, "She inviting me over for something she referred to as a mystery hunt with her friends tomorrow."

"Say Danny, if you say yes can me and Tucker come along?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not. I'm sure that Wendy would be excited to see you guys again." Danny said, oblivious that Sam was using the opportunity to spy on Wendy, for Danny's own 'safety' of course.

Tucker just glared at Sam, not liking what he was thinking Sam was planning to do.

"Tucker is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing Danny." Tucker responded, "Nothing at all."

Yesterday, Sam and Tucker had spied on Danny and Wendy after the couple had left the park and had followed them for the rest of their date. Nothing happened during the spying, or as Sam would like call it, scouting. She also tired to find any dirt on Wendy, which Sam found nothing on. Though when Sam found out that Wendy was from a family of lumberjacks, Sam being the eco-lover that she was, saw this as one strike in her mind.

Tucker was against his best friend spying on his other best friend's girlfriend, since he saw nothing wrong with Wendy. But Sam payed him a $100 to keep him quiet, which worked for now.

"Anyway, I'm glad that my two best friends and my girlfriend are all going to hang out together tomorrow." Danny said.

Sam's right eye slightly twitched at the sound of Danny saying 'my girlfriend'.

So Danny texted Wendy back and then decided to continue watching the movie with his two best friends, unaware of the jealously that Sam had towards his girlfriend.

* * *

The next day in Gravity Falls and Stan Pines was overseeing another reconstruction of the Mystery Shack, this time from the damage done by the Zombie hoard.

"Hey, easy with that, it's genuine plastic!" Stan yelled at the workers he hired so he can reopen the Shack as quickly as possible, "And repave the cracks in the parking lot while you're at it! I don't want my car falling into China!"

The foreman then walked up to Stan and asked, "Mr. Pines, what exactly caused all this damage? I need to write a report."

"Uhhhh, big woodpecker." Stan answered as the gift shop sign fell down, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention given what's down in the basement.

Stan then gave the foreman a couple hundred bucks and said, "Keep the change."

Stan then looked at the foreman and said, "I'm winking under my eye patch."

The foreman then said, "Works for…"

But he was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the Spector Speeder.

"Ahhh… Aliens!", the foreman yelled, "Call the Justice League or the Avengers!"

The rest of the workers ran away from what they perceived as an alien spacecraft.

Stan, who was annoyed, said, "What the?"

The Spector Speeder landed and the trio of friends left the vehicle.

"What the Danny, his geeky friend, and uhhh… who is this?" Stan said.

"This Sam Manson, my other best friend." Danny said.

Sam just simply nodded at Stan, while Tucker simply glared at Stan for not remembering his name.

While Stan said, "Whatever. What's this sci-fi contraption by the way?"

"The Spector Speeder, my parents build it." Danny explained.

"Who do your parents work for, Tony Stark?" Stan asked.

"No, they're at home inventors." Danny said, which is all he wanted to say about them.

"Say, when the Mystery Shack reopens, maybe you can tell your parents about me and maybe we can come to some kind of partnership." Stan said, "What do ya say?"

"No.", Danny said, "My parents have more time to spend then waste it with you."

Sam just was a little confused. Last night, besides trying to find dirt on Wendy, she also tired find dirt on her co-workers as well, in which she found nothing incriminating on them.

Well except for Stan that is, who had been arrested for a bunch of illegal activities here and there. Also Sam did find that Stan Pines had several professional doctorates in several scientific fields from Backupsmore University and apparently just wasted it by starting some random tourist trap in this redneck town.

Stan then said, "Fine kid, but you're wasting a big opportunity."

It was then that Wendy arrived on her bike and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi Wendy." Danny said.

"Glad you guys could make it.", Wendy said, "You dudes have never been to one of Dipper's mystery hunts before. This is gonna be so rad since this my first time as well."

"Whatever, you kids go have your fun." Stan said.

So Wendy led Team Phantom into the woods where eventually they saw Dipper, Mabel, and Soos.

Dipper, while holding out his journal, said, "We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls, who wrote this journal? Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue, we may have found his secret hiding place." Dipper then used a portable black light to reveal the new clue. "We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there."

"Chop it down, dudes!" Wendy yelled from a distance, as she and Team Phantom arrived.

"Wendy!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh, hey! You came." Dipper said.

"Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." Wendy said.

"Hey Danny. Hey Tucker. Hey… who are you?" Soos said.

"This is Sam. My other best friend." Danny explained.

"Nice to you meet you Sam." Soos said in a friendly tone, "So where's Jazz?"

"Out on a blind date." Danny explained.

Sam simply nodded to Soos with a slight frown to her face.

Dipper just glared at the trio of Team Phantom and said, "Wendy are you sure inviting your boyfriend and his friends is a good idea?"

"I've got my confidence in those two boys dude, it's Sam I don't trust." Wendy stated.

"Who's Sam?" Dipper asked.

"The goth girl." Wendy said.

"Why don't you trust her?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I can sense that she's jealous of me for getting Danny as a boyfriend before she could. I just hope she cares about Danny's feelings enough to leave us alone." Wendy explained, "Anyway, thanks for the invite dude."

"Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us." A flustered Dipper said.

Mabel went up to Dipper while the rest of group examined the tree where Dipper found the journal.

"Uh oh! Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance afoot!" Mabel said to Dipper.

"No, look I've thought this through and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. Besides she already has a boyfriend. I know what matters to me now, and it's finding the author of this journal." Dipper said.

"Hah! YOU'RE over Wendy?! Allow me to put on my "skepticals."" Mabel said.

"I've moved on, Mabel. You should too." Dipper said.

"Skepticals…" Mabel said.

Soon after some searching, Wendy noticed that one of the branches looked out of place.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy said.

"Huh, yeah. But how do we get up there...? It seems we'd need like a ladder, or like, ladder shoes... Yeah, ladder shoes. I'll get Soos to draw up a prototype." Dipper said.

While Dipper was pondering, Wendy decided to take action. Using her belt as a harness to climb the tree, she reached the lever and used the axe attached to her belt to hit the lever.

Everyone, except Sam, was amazed by Wendy's skill.

"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it." Wendy explained.

Sam muttered under her breath, "Sure, while you and your tree-murdering friends destroyed the environment." Being the eco-lover that she was.

Soon the bottom of the tree began shaking and then the tree began to sink into the ground. The motion of the tree soon caused Wendy to fall, thankfully Danny and Soos caught her before she hit the ground.

A hole had formed around the tree and a staircase soon immediately popped out of the side of the hole. At the base of the hole where the tree was a door, which soon opened.

After the reveal, Dipper then said, "Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one."

Mabel gave him thumbs up. Danny and Tucker simply nodded. Soos turned his hat backwards. Sam simply rolled eyes. Wendy zipped her lips.

Dipper then hold up a lantern and said, "Now, who wants to go first?"

So everybody went down and entered the door. What they saw when they went through the door was a room with various of supplies and equipment. The group were in aww at what they saw.

"This is so, stupid cool!" Wendy said.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author." Dipper pondered.

The rest of the group went to various of parts of the room.

Wendy grabbed a metal fallout poster and said, "This is going over my bed."

Mabel put her head in a barrel and when she pulled it out her face was covered in caterpillars. She then laughed and said, "My face feels fuzzy!"

Sam then looked at a locker that weapons. She opened it and saw guns that looked futuristic or alien. She then said to Danny, "As much as I abhor guns, don't you think this will be…"

Danny then interrupted her by saying quietly, "Sam, only my girlfriend knows about my umm… secret."

Sam's right eye once again slightly twitched.

Dipper overheard them, but decided not to say anything for now. Looking at the food shelf, with the top box dating to 2070, he said, "This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster. But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?"

Soos, meanwhile looked into the weapons locker as well and then said, "Oh my gosh! A Smez dispenser! I remember these things. What's that, yes I will have some of your old-timey face food." He then eat the candy piece. "Ew, dusty!" He then eat an another piece.

Danny then found a bean can open with fresh drool on it and then said, "Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently."

"The author might still be alive, down here!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Wait a minute…", Wendy said, as she noticed a map on the wall was blowing and saw part of an opening. She then pulled the map down and saw the entrance of a tunnel. "I think I know where he might have gone."

Soon the group were crawling in the tunnel with Wendy in the lead. The tunnel led the group to a metal room filled various of strange symbols, which the group was awed by.

"Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?" Wendy said.

Even Sam was impressed by saying, "Man, this room is so dark and edgy."

"This room is way creepy." Soos said.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!" Mabel exclaimed as she slapped Dipper in the back, which caused him to step on a symbol, which slightly lowered into the ground.

As soon as that happened the hatch that led the way out closed and locked itself. The other symbols began glowing red and most of the metal panels began to poke out into the room.

"What's goin' on, dudes?" Soos said as everyone else began to panic.

Danny considered perhaps he could go ghost and rescue the group, though he didn't know wether he phase all of them, especially Soos due to his large size.

Wendy and Soos tired to push the panels back, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't stop!" Wendy yelled.

Sam muttered under her breath, "I'm so not gonna be crushed with her."

"Dipper! What do we do?!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper was quickly scanning the pages of the journal, trying to find clues of how to get out. He quickly found the right page and using his black light found the clues on how to get out.

"Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!" Dipper yelled.

Soon most of the members of the group found the specific symbols.

Sam punched the first symbol, Soos punched the second symbol, Wendy punched the third symbol, and finally Danny punched the final symbol.

Immediately an opening appeared on the other side from where the group entered.

"Run for it!" Mabel yelled.

The group then ran towards the opening before the room crushed them. All of them made it to the next room safe and sound, though Dipper's vest was slightly caught in.

Wendy said, "Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!" Wendy then turned to Dipper and said, "You ruled back there, man!"

"Yeah Dipper." Danny said, "That was awesome."

Sam then smiled and said, "I'll admit, you were pretty cool there, dude."

The next room was filled with various of monitors and panels. Apparently this room was used as some kind of surveillance room.

Tucker was awed at the various of old 1980s looking tech and said, "Baby, the times you and me will spend together!"

Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes.

Wendy then asked, "Danny, is Tucker usually like this around old technology?"

"Yes." Both Danny and Sam said unison rather bluntly.

"He even names his PDA's." Sam said rather annoyed.

"Dude." Soos said to Tucker, "Why do you still use PDA's?"

"Because they'll make a comeback!" Tucker yelled, "You'll see."

"Wouldn't be easier for you to switch to a smartphone?" Dipper asked.

"Those abominations. They don't have the style of PDA's." Tucker said.

Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos just blinked in confusion, while Danny and Sam once again rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room." Wendy said wanting to change the subject.

"Check this out dudes." Soos said as he began making faces behind two beakers.

Danny and Tucker laughed at the sight.

Wendy said, "Soos, that is hilarious."

Mabel then walked up to her brother and said, "Hey bro, you forgot your vest."

Mabel then walked to the closed entry where Dipper's vest was caught in and popped it out, in which a note fell out of the vest.

"What the?", Mabel then read the note and said, ""Dear Wendy, I've always had a crush on…" OH MY GOSH!"

She then ran to her brother and said, "Hey. Dipper! Look what I found…"

Dipper then gasped and said, "What did you...? Give me that!" He then snatched the letter from Mabel.

"I know it! I know it! I know it! You're not over Wendy at all!" Mabel said. She gasped and said, "And you were gonna tell her today?"

"No, I changed my mind, it's a bad idea." Dipper said, "I'd embarrass myself and then I'd be another guy she hates, like Robbie. Besides she already has a boyfriend anyways."

"Dipper, you should just tell her already. One way or another, you'll feel better afterwards." Mabel said.

"Look, Mabel, I can't tell her no matter how much I want to, so just drop it OK?" Dipper said.

"Dude! Dipper, Danny, you gotta check out this weird metal closet." Wendy said. She then changed her voice to sound kinda like a robot, "I am a robot, I have a metal closet."

Danny laughed at the robot impression his girlfriend was doing.

"Coming!" Dipper yelled to Wendy. He then focused on Mabel and said, "This never happened."

As Dipper walked to the rest of the group, Mabel was in deep thought. She thought, he wants to tell her but he's scared, maybe he needs a little push. Good idea, Mabel. Thanks, Mabel.

Mabel then ran to her brother and said, "Brother, whatever happens I just you need to know something, this is for your own good."

"What?" Dipper said.

Mabel then pushed Dipper into the metal closet with Wendy inside it. Mabel then locked the door to the closet.

"What the…?" Dipper said. He then noticed he was in the closet with Wendy, Dipper gasped and yelled, "MABEL! Let us out!"

On the other side of the door, Mabel said, "Oh, I'll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her! You'll thank me for this later!"

What was heard inside was Wendy's voice saying, "What is she talking about?"

Dipper's voice then said, "Nothing! Mabel is just eating raw sugar packets once again."

Both Danny and Wendy knew what Mabel was referring too. While Mabel was really eating raw sugar packets she had in her pocket.

"That's besides the point" Mabel said after finishing the packets.

Danny then walked up to Mabel and said, "Mabel, can you please let your brother and my girlfriend out of that closet please."

"Not until Dipper tells Wendy his secret." Mabel said.

While that was happening, the group heard some water hissing and both Wendy and Dipper screaming.

"Mabel, I'm serious!" Danny said in an aggressive tone, "I don't want them to suffocate in there or get hurt."

"What is she talking about?" Sam said, "What secret?"

"Ohh, Dipper has a crush on Wendy." Danny said, much to the shock of Mabel and Soos.

"Wait, you know?!" Mabel and Soos both said in unison.

"Yes, I know and so does Wendy. She told about it on our first date after Dipper spied on us." Danny explained, "Plus it's kind of obvious."

Soos then said, "Wendy knows as well! Ohh man, that is some revelation."

"Wait." Mabel said, "How does Wendy know?"

"I told you it's obvious, plus Dipper is constantly muttering under his breath that he loves Wendy, which is easy to hear by the way." Danny said.

It was then that they heard banging on the other side of the door of the closet.

"Mabel! Open up for real!" Dipper screamed from the other side, "There's a monster in here!"

"Ha. Nice try." Mabel said.

On the other side of the door, which actually led to a larger chamber, Wendy said, "Dipper. Just say whatever Mabel wants you to say so she'll let out of here."

"Wendy I…" Dipper said.

But before could say anything, the door opened and a pair of hands grabbed both him and Wendy out of the chamber.

"Thanks Danny." Wendy said.

"Well, Dipper was yelling at that there was a monster in there with you guys." Danny said, who had noticed that in fact the closet was in fact not a closet. But in fact a large cavern full of condiment cells of various kinds.

"Whoa." Tucker said, but before he went into the cavern all of the group heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Soos said.

Danny then decided to step up and say, "Only one way to find out. Sam. Tucker. Soos. Keep an eye on Dipper and Mabel, while Wendy and I go and investigate the source of that noise."

"Danny, can go come with you instead?" Sam asked, not wanting Danny to be alone with Wendy on her watch.

Danny, unaware of his friend jealously, said, "Sure, you can handle ghosts. I bet you can this monster too."

So the trio headed into the other room.

The next room was filled with cages, suspended animation chambers, and various of other containment cells. The walls were made of dirt instead of metal with lots of chambers leading to other underground areas.

"Wow." Both Danny and Sam said in unison.

"I know right." Wendy said, "Dipper believes that Author of his journal must have done experiments down here."

Soon the trio heard a roar in one of the tunnels and saw the shadow of a large worm-like creature which frightened them a little bit. Then suddenly they saw the shadow of a human fighting the creature. The man then ripped the creatures tongue while fighting it.

They then heard a male voice saying, "Back, back you heinous beast!"

Then the man walked into view of the trio with the creatures tongue in his right hand and said casually as slabbed it on the ground, "Well, I just ripped out a monster's tongue."

The man looked to be in his sixtes with gray hair and a mustache, while wearing a long brown trench coat.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You may think of me as a scientist who studies the mysteries of this area." The man said.

"And why are you down here?" Danny asked.

"To prepare for the worst." The man answered.

The trio then decided to save the answers for when they were out of this bunker.

"Wait." Wendy said, "I think you might be him."

"Who's him?" The man asked.

"The author of my friend Dipper's journal." Wendy said.

"So that where my journal ended up." The Author pondered.

"Yeah, he's most certainly gonna be excited to meet you." Wendy said.

"Well maybe can help me with this." The Author said showing the trio a broken cage, "One of my experiments, a shape shifter. Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid…"

"Hold on, experiment?" Sam said, "You experimented on this poor innocent animal."

"My dear, it's very intelligent and very dangerous." The Author said, "Plus I regret the things I did to it for I might have driven it mad."

Wendy then said, "Sam, now's not the time to debate the morality of this. A dangerous creature is on the loose."

"Your one to talk tree killer." Sam said rather aggressively.

"Excuse me dude." Wendy said.

"Wendy. Sam. Now's not the time to argue." Danny said.

"The boy is right." The author said, "We need to find it before it escapes to the outside world. Maybe you can show me my journal, which can help us defeat the monster. But maybe we can go outside and have some lunch, I would sure like a glass of orange juice."

"Yeah, sure man." Danny said.

So the group walk the way to the exit.

Sam then picked up an empty bean can lying on the floor and saw the Author's face on the can. She then put two and two together.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "Don't let him out! This guy is the shapeshifter!"

Danny and Wendy were in shock.

The shapeshifter then smiled and said in a distorted voice, "Well then I guess you three will not be seeing the light of day ever again."

It then climbed on the cavern ceiling, twisted its head at 180 degrees with four spider legs coming out of its back. It then let out an unearthly roar.

* * *

**So ending this on a cliffhanger. Hope I won't have to keep you guys waiting for long.**

**On terms of my opinion of Sam, I'm on the middle ground with just her and Danny being friends and nothing more. I'm just not a big fan of character bashing since I see it as a sign of bad writing.**

**Next Time: Into the Bunker Part 2**


	9. Into the Bunker Part 2

**Chapter 9: Into the Bunker Part 2**

**Well Halloween was nearly a week ago, so I guess appropriate for the theme of the first half of the chapter. Even watched John Carpenter's The Thing to get the feel for this chapter.**

**Hope you Phans enjoy.**

* * *

Danny knew there was no time to argue with himself when his girlfriend and best friend were in danger. So he said the three words in his superhero catchphrase.

"I'm going ghost."

He transformed into his ghost form and fired a ghost ray at the shapeshifter. The blast caused the creature to fall off the ceiling and causing it to what Danny assumed was its natural form of transparent white skin, two red eyes, a snout with a round mouth filled with teeth, six appendages of two misshapen arms and four spider-like legs.

"Alright Carpenter knock-off, what did you do to the real author?!" Danny yelled with his hands glowing green.

"You'll never find out. That six-fingered nerd hasn't been himself for over thirty years." The shapeshifter said as it got up, "I wish that one of you had brought that journal to me, the many forms I can get from that book."

Then the ghost boy and the thing began to battle it out in the chamber, but unfortunately for Danny, the shapeshifter proved to be a far more tricker opponent. With it being able to resist Danny's ghost blasts.

Danny then decided to try a freeze blast on the thing, but the creature dodged the blast. Then the shapeshifter was able to deliver a powerful punch at Danny that knocked him down to the ground. Danny soon got up.

Sam then decided to fire a blast from her Fenton wrist rays at the highest setting, which stunned the shapeshifter.

"Don't just stand there you two. Run!" Sam yelled to Danny and Wendy.

The trio then ran away from the Carpenter monstrosity.

"Sam, how did you know your wrist rays can harm that thing?" Danny asked as he flew and the other two ran.

"I didn't. I got lucky." Sam answered as the creature roared from behind, "Besides I seemed only to have stunned it."

The shapeshifter then shifted into the form of what can be described as a large insectoid armadillo and began to roll at high speed towards the trio.

The trio then ran into a fork in the tunnel, the trio then went into one side of the fork and with some quick thinking Danny threw the flashlight that Wendy was carrying into the other chamber, which clanked and echoed causing the creature to go into that chamber instead of the one where the trio was in.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the trio ran away from the fork and into the tunnel using the ghostly light energy from Danny. The three teenagers then ran into the rest of the group of Dipper, Tucker, Mabel, and Soos.

They all greeted each other excitedly.

But then Sam said to Danny and Wendy, "Wait, how do we know they're not the shapeshifter?"

Soos gasped and said, "Maybe I am. Mabel, inspect my shape."

Soos then lifted his shirt, then Mabel poked his stomach.

Soos then laughed, "Do that again."

Mabel complied.

"Even better a second time."

"Relax dudes. It's defiantly them." Wendy said.

"Oh, hey Mr. Phantom. Didn't recognize you there for a moment." Soos said.

"By the way Wendy, where is your boyfriend and isn't with you guys?" Mabel asked.

Danny gasped as he realized that in all the hustle, he forgot to change back into his human form.

Danny then began to form an excuse, "Well you see about Danny,…. Uhh Fenton I mean, I…."

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom." Dipper said nonchalantly.

"What, no." Danny said trying to come up with a cover, "Sure Danny Fenton and I share the same first name. And he kinda looks and sounds the…"

"Kinda! You don't bother disguising your voice! Plus, your Phantom disguise consists of just white hair, green eyes, and a lame jumpsuit. You also could have chosen a better alias."

Tucker then decided to jump in, "Well you see there is a reason and that is…"

"Dipper you are right." Wendy said, "My boyfriend is Danny Phantom."

"You knew all along!" Dipper yelled.

"Not exactly, I found out when you and Mabel were being attacked by that Gideon-bot." Wendy explained.

Sam then spoke, "Explanations can wait. Right now, we have to stop that shapeshifter."

"I take it that you guys ran into that creature." Tucker said.

"Yeah dudes. How do you guys know about that thing?" Wendy said, not knowing a word to describe that creature.

"We found a note from the author that told us about the shapeshifter and how dangerous it is." Soos explained.

"Imagine if he escapes to the town. He can transform into anything. We could never trust anyone ever again." Dipper said.

"What do we do?!" Mabel yelled.

"Well, it took us into its home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor." Wendy said.

"Yeah!" Tucker said.

The rest of the group then stared at Tucker, who then decided to shut up as the rest of the group formed a plan.

* * *

The shapeshifter was in its male human form walking around the tunnels, trying to find Danny, Wendy, and Sam.

"Danny, my boy! Come out!" The shapeshifter yelled, hoping to get his preys attention, "I must speak with you!"

Having grown impatient of not being able to find the trio, it became angry and transformed into the form of a giant hand that banged on the ground and it angrily yelled, "REVEAL YOURSELVES, YOU SINGLE-FORMED HUMAN WEAKLINGS!"

Then Dipper and Mabel walked into the cavern where the shapeshifter was.

"Oh boy, Dipper. That book sure is full of some great monsters!" Mabel yelled, getting the creature's attention.

"Two new ones, excellent. And one of you also has the journal." The creature said, it then turned into Mabel.

"Should I be one…" The shapeshifter said, it then turned into Dipper.

"...or the other? How about both!?" It then transformed into a form that resembled a large spider with both the twins faces and a single large mouth at its center filled with many sharp teeth.

The creature then charged towards the twins, both of who ran the way they came and to where the rest of the group was, who were at an old water valve.

"Guys, it's coming! It's coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Dipper yelled to the group.

The rest of the group then used their strength to turn the rusty valve, but it wouldn't budged, even with Danny's ghostly strength.

"It's not working, dude!" Soos yelled.

Then the shapeshifter grabbed Dipper's journal with its tongue. Danny flew over and blasted the creature with a ghost blast, knocking it away from Dipper. Though it was able to get the journal.

"Leave him alone!" Danny yelled.

The shapeshifter then lunged at Danny. Sam then decided to help Danny and ran towards the fight. But unfortunately, the rest of the group was able to turn the valve and immediately water began flowing towards the shapeshifter as well as Danny, Dipper, and Sam. Soon the chamber was filled with water and the strong current that ensued pulled everyone downstream.

The current caused everyone to go near where the suspension chamber was and the water soon dissipated.

Sam woke up first and saw Danny lying on the ground near her. So she ran over to her best friend and saw that he wasn't moving.

Tears began forming in Sam's eyes and she said, "No, Danny. Please be alright. Please be alright."

Sam then began to silently cry, then realized something that everyone else saw except for her and him. She then said in a teary voice, "I should have told you a long time but… I… I… I LOVE YOU DANNY!"

Sam then began to wail and put her face onto Danny's chest.

"WHAT?!"

Sam then turned around and saw Danny standing right in front of her. He looked a little beat up from the strong flood, but otherwise fine.

"Wha… Danny! Then who's…" Sam said in confusion.

'Danny' then suddenly went up and snarled at Sam. The creature then lunged at the real Danny, who then quickly fired a freeze blast at the thing, which quickly froze the shapeshifter and ensnared it in a block of ice. The cold water having slowed the creature down. Nearby Dipper got up as well.

Danny then grabbed the block of ice that contained the thing and then said to Sam and Dipper, "Help me carry this thing into the suspension chamber."

So the three carried the block into the suspension chamber, just in case the thing manages to escape from its frozen confinement, So the trio then quickly put the thing into the chamber.

"Now guys!" Danny yelled to Tucker, who was in the control room.

Meanwhile in the control room, Tucker quickly pushed the suspension button. The chamber thankfully still had power in it, so then it trapped the creature inside.

Then Wendy appeared and hugged her boyfriend very hard.

"I'm grateful that your still alive." She said.

Dipper just scowled at the couple, while Sam just had sad expression on her face.

Soos then appeared and asked, "So what do we do with the shapeshifter dude?"

"I'll contact Supergirl and I hope that the Justice League will put that Carpenter knock-off somewhere more secure." Danny explained.

"Wait you know Supergirl?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and also Sam I think we should discuss a few things when we all get back to the surface." Danny said with a 'I want to know now' look on his face.

Sam then gulped, knowing that the next conversation with Danny was going to be very awkward.

* * *

The group sealed the entrance to the bunker as soon they got to the surface. The sun was setting down on the horizon when the group got out of the bunker.

"Dude, I think I'm kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day." Soos said as he made a scared face.

Mabel laughed and said, "Yeah, but you gotta admit we're all total heroes."

"Hey, who wants to get some heroes' dinner, huh?" Soos asked Mabel as both walked away from the group.

Meanwhile Sam then walked up to Danny (who was now in his human form) and said, "Danny, look about what happened it was in the heat of the moment and well… Oh what the heck, I love you Danny."

"For how long?" Danny asked.

"I don't know how long exactly, maybe when you first got your powers or maybe even before that, but I love you and I have just realized it when I thought that you were killed by that flood." Sam explained to the boy that she loved.

"Sam, I may have once shared those feelings with you before I took that service, but I already have a girlfriend now, and her name is Wendy." Danny said, which caused tears to form in Sam's eyes.

Sam then got emotional and said, "But we've been best friends for as long as we can both remember. Just when I'm gone on one stupid vacation with my snobbish parents, you just had to pick a girl that you didn't even know before you started dating her. I looked to find anything on her. Why did you have to chose that tree-killer over me!"

Wendy, having been listening to the conversation along with Tucker and Dipper, then yelled, "Enough! This is the second time that you have called me a tree killer. Most lumberjacks do care about the environment. Besides even if we did cut down all the tree's, we would be out of a job besides the obvious environmental issues! Sorry for yelling but it irks me when people tell that to me and my family. Also what this about 'finding anything on me.'"

"Well I thought you were dangerous and I was just protecting my best friend." Sam said, realizing that she just made a slip of the tongue.

"No Sam. That wasn't protecting me, that was just plain stalking. If you weren't a former friend of mine, I definitely would have called the police on you for stalking my girlfriend!" Danny said furiously.

"You mean…" Sam said nervously.

"Were done being friends." Danny explained.

Sam then ran into the woods tears in eyes.

Danny decided to change the subject of the conversation, mainly about Dipper knowing that he was Danny Phantom, and now so do Soos and Mabel.

"So Dipper, how long have you known that I'm Danny Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Since when you gave me back my journal in the aftermath of the Gideon fiasco." Dipper said.

"I see. Then since I saved your sister's life from that giant robot, you know I'm not a bad guy." Danny said.

"Then what about attacking the previous mayor of your town?" Dipper said.

"He was possessed by a ghost who succeeded in framing me." Danny explained.

"The various of robberies you made a while back?" Dipper said.

"I was being mind-controlled by a circus ring-leader who had a magic staff." Danny said.

"What about…" Dipper said, but was cut off by Wendy.

"Enough, Dipper." Wendy said calmly but sternly, "Danny has done nothing wrong to me."

"Then how long have you known Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"When that Gideon-bot was attacking you and Mabel." Wendy said, she then explained how she found out Danny's superhero identity as Danny Phantom, including her reaction to the reveal of his ghostly identity.

"That's how long you have known he is a super?" Dipper asked.

"Yes." Both Danny and Wendy said.

"Dipper, did you think that I used my powers to charm Wendy." Danny said, "I did not. I was my normal human self on my first date with Wendy. The only time I used my powers was before the date with me flying from Amity Park to here on the first date."

"But.." Dipper said, but was interrupted by Wendy.

"This not a repeat of me and Robbie." Wendy said, "Danny is special, but not because of his superpowers. But because he is polite, funny, and sweet towards me. That's why I love him. Also Dipper, I've known you have had a crush on me for a while now."

"What?" Dipper said.

Wendy then said, "Yeah dude, you think I can't hear that stuff you're constantly whispering under your breath?"

Dipper groaned and said, "Oh man."

Dipper then sat down on a nearby tree.

"Listen Dipper, I'm like, flattered, but... I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that, right?" Wendy said.

"Mabel said confessing would make me feel better." Dipper said.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Wendy asked.

"Anxious. Scared. Kinda itchy." Dipper answered.

"Dude, don't be itchy man. Let me tell you something. This summer was super boring until you showed up. You, along with Danny, have been super fun to hang around with. And if you ever stopped being my friend, I would like throw myself into the Bottomless Pit." Wendy explained to Dipper.

Danny blinked in surprise to the words, Bottomless Pit. Man, he thought, this town has no limit to strangeness apparently. And he lives in a haunted town.

"I guess things won't be mostly awkward." Dipper said.

"Mostly?" Danny asked.

"I still don't trust you Danny." Dipper said, "I believe your a danger to Wendy."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well… ummm…. Your lifestyle is a danger to her!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper, I think your just trying to find a reason to hate Danny." Wendy said, "He's been great to me since we started dating, he stopped Gideon from taking over Gravity Falls, and he has saved your life two times now."

"Yeah, well his ghostly nature is dangerous. You'll see." Dipper said.

"Yes Dipper, I will not use my powers to harm Wendy." Danny said, "Besides I heard Wendy once say that you are a fan of Danny Phantom."

"Maybe I was once." Dipper said, "But not anymore."

He then walked away from the group and back to the Mystery Shack.

"Sorry about Dipper man." Wendy said, "He's usually much more reasonable."

"It's not your fault, besides I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." Danny said.

Mabel then yelled, "Dudes, my Soos briefcase is an old computer!"

The group sans Sam and Dipper approached Soos and saw that a briefcase that he found in the surveillance room turned out to be an old laptop.

"Looks really busted up." Danny said.

"I bet I could get this thing fixed up in a few days. It's gonna take a lotta duct tape." Soos said.

"Mind if I can help you?" Tucker said, "I consider myself a techno-geek."

"Sure dude." Soos said, "I'd be happy to get all the help I can get."

"Yes! Wait till Velma hears what I have planned for our next date." Tucker said as he ran to get a signal on his phone.

"I gotta tell Dipper!" Mabel yelled as ran to where Dipper was.

"Well I guess that ends our adventure for the day dude." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you sure Mabel and Soos can keep a secret?" Danny asked.

"I trust them, besides I'll talk to them later to make sure." Wendy answered.

"Okay then." Danny said, "So next date in Amity Park."

"Yeah dude." Wendy said.

The couple then kissed, which was interrupted by Mabel.

"Danny! Hey, Danny!" Mabel yelled causing the couple to react in surprise.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

**Well that was some chapter, huh.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also I like to thank Flower princess11 and NeoMark for helping me with this chapter. You two rock.**

**Next Time: Meet the Fentons.**


	10. Meet the Fentons

**Chapter 10: Meet the Fentons**

**Well I hope this will be good Christmas gift for you Phans.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the town of Amity Park, and our favorite couple were having a stroll at the local park.

"Hope no ghost knights show up, like last time dude." Wendy said.

"So far my ghost sense is not picking up anything supernatural." Danny said, happy that his date was going smoothly.

It had been a few day since the events in the Bunker and Danny was broken that Sam, one of his oldest friends, could do something like this to both him and Wendy. Spying on his girlfriend simply because he was dating her. Danny felt nothing but disappointment in Sam.

Though Danny was trying hard to hide it Wendy saw through the step-ford facade and tired her best to be a good girlfriend to Danny.

"So uhh, anyway dude, how about we go to that giant mall that your town has or any other spot in Amity Park?" She said.

"Sure, how about I take you to the Nasty Burger." Danny said cheerfully, hoping time there will clear his mind off Sam.

"The Nasty Burger?" Wendy asked.

"Relax, the food there is just as good as at Greasy's Diner." Danny explained.

Wendy just shrugged at her boyfriend and followed him to their destination.

* * *

To Wendy, at first glance the Nasty Burger looked like an ordinary fast food joint one would see in an urban center like Amity Park. But she willing to give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt.

The couple walked into the fast food joint, and were greeted by a woman at the front counter.

"Hey Danny." The woman said cheerfully.

"Hey Valerie." Danny responded, "This is Wendy, my girlfriend. Wendy, this is Valerie my, uhh ex."

"Uhh, hey." Wendy said to Valerie, not knowing how to respond to her boyfriend's ex.

"Hey." Valerie responded back, "So you're the girl that Danny chose I take it."

"How do you…" Wendy said but was interrupted by Valerie.

"Tucker told me." Valerie explained.

"Okay." Wendy said, she then decided to quickly decided to change the subject by ordering, "So, uhhh, I'll get the number 1 family combo, please."

Valerie just raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure?"

"Yeah dude." Wendy responded.

Valerie just shrugged and typed in the order.

The couple then went to a nearby both and sat down.

Wendy then said, "Danny, I was thinking…"

"Yeah."

"After all the uhhh… stuff, we've been in for the last couple of weeks since we became a couple." Wendy then said, "I'd really like to meet the rest of your family."

Danny stared blankly at his girlfriend for a minute and said, "Wendy, my parents aren't exactly, well, ummm… normal."

Wendy responded by saying, "Yeah I know, their ghost hunters."

"And not the 'film on location and call out ghosts' kind of ghost hunters." Danny explained, "Think more like the 'blast them with their laser guns' kind of ghost hunters."

"Ohhh, well must be nice enough people to result in you and your sister turning out into awesome human beings." Wendy said.

"Thanks, I guess." Danny said, with a little blush on his face.

"Besides, you've seen how crazy my family can be." Wendy said.

"Well if you want to meet my folks, sure. How about tomorrow?" Danny asked.

But before Wendy could ask, they were interrupted by a certain rude someone.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Fenturd and his pathetic lady-friend."

The couple looked to see Dash Baxter, the jerk jock and so-called ladies-man of Casper High. Who Wendy recalled seeing at the mall with his other jerk friends a week ago. She really didn't like that spoiled Latina girl for insulting her clothing style.

"Will you cut it out Dash." Danny said a little aggressively, "I'm in the middle of something."

"Shut up, Fenton. No one cares what you say." Dash said.

He then turned to Wendy and said, "Wanna reconsider ditching this loser and going out with a quarterback."

"For the second time, no." Wendy said very aggressively, "Besides Danny is a much more decent dude then you will ever be."

Dash was flabbergast and yelled, "Why do you have to choose this loser over me! I'm my school's quarterback!"

"So what dude.", Wendy said, "Will that even matter after high school?"

"Well I got to bask in my glory days somehow." Dash said.

"That's your excuse! Why you insult my boyfriend!" Wendy said angrily.

"Well it's the natural…" Dash said, but interrupted by the manager of the Nasty Burger.

The manger, who was a balding burly man in his thirties and not wanting a fight at his establishment, yelled, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah." Danny said, "This jerk is harassing us."

The manager then dragged Dash out of the fast-food joint.

"This is the second time this week Baxter." The manager muttered.

"Anyway, you were saying." Danny said to his girlfriend.

"Sure, meeting your parents tomorrow works great for me." Wendy responded.

Danny sure hoped that tomorrow things will turn out great.

* * *

By tomorrow evening, Wendy had taken the bus from Gravity Falls to Amity Park. She was dressed in a simple dress shirt and pants. She was also carrying a box of fudge, knowing from Danny that his father was really into fudge along with ghosts.

By the time Wendy arrived at the Fenton household, which Wendy can easily could see why Danny was nervous. If house had such eccentric look, especially the giant sign that said Fenton Works, along with the opts center on the roof. She wondered what his parents would be like.

"And I thought Stan was such an eccentric." Wendy said to no one in particular.

Wendy was thinking in her head if Danny's parents were gonna weirdos, even by her standards. The calm and mellow redhead from Oregon was beginning to feel anxious.

Relax Wendy, you are just having dinner with Danny and his family. Not dealing with some monsters…, Wendy thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

She then walked up to the stoop of the Fenton's house and knocked on the door. Soon enough Danny opened it and smiled.

"Hey." Wendy said.

"Hey, you made it. You look great." Danny said.

"Thanks." Wendy said as she began to smile.

Danny invited his girlfriend into his home. Soon Wendy was face to face with three other people. The first she recognized as Danny's older sister Jazz, the other two must be Danny's parents. His father was a large man in his fifties wearing an orange jumpsuit, his hair black with white on the temples. His mother was an attractive woman around the same age as her husband wearing a blue jumpsuit, her hair was a reddish-brown.

"You must be the Wendy that Danny has been talking so much about." Danny's father said excitedly, "I'm Jack and this my wife Maddie. You already met my daughter, Jazz."

"Pleased to meet you again Wendy." Jazz said as she shook Wendy's hand.

"Nice to see you again too, Jazz." Wendy said, "So what's for dinner?"

"The famous Fenton spaghetti." Jack said in a loud boisterous voice.

"I bet that will be cool dude." Wendy responded.

* * *

Soon after, the Fentons and their guest were eating their meal. Which Wendy thought was delicious.

"So Wendy, I heard you live Gravity Falls, the weirdness capital of the world. What's living there like?" Jack asked his son's girlfriend.

"Ohh, well, you know, weird." Wendy responded.

The response got a small chuckle from the Fentons.

"Though in all seriousness. Living in Gravity Falls is very chill and laid back dudes. I'm surprised that you know about my town Mr. Fenton."

"Please, call me Jack. I've heard about the weirdness of your quaint small town from the various thesis's of Dr. Stanford Pines. Those thesis's are what inspired my wife and I to study the paranormal, especially ghosts." Jack said rather excitedly, while his two children just simply groaned in cringe.

Maddie noticed that and deciding to change the subject, asked, "So Wendy what do you do with yourself?"

"Hang out with my friends mainly and I also work at the Mystery Shack. It's kind of a tourist trap." Wendy explained, "Also, the Stanford Pines you mentioned Jack, is actually my boss."

"I wondered why the name of your workplace sounded so familiar." Maddie said, "A shame that a hard working scientist like Pines can become such a scam-artist."

"So I take it that you've met Stan." Wendy said, having a feeling what they were going to say next.

"Yes." Jack said a little angrily, "Around twenty years ago, we went to Gravity Falls and tired to talk about ghosts to him. But instead, he laughed at us, called ghosts lame, and that it was nonsense that we believed in them. Then he tired to sell us some overpriced knick knacks."

Wendy could tell that Stan must have been really insensitive to the Fenton's enthusiasm about ghosts and said, "Sorry about that. Yeah, at first Stan can care more about money than people. But he does have a heart once you get to know him."

"I understand your trying defend your boss." Maddie said, "But the man we met felt like a different person compare to the one that wrote that thesis. How did you end up that tourist trap anyway?"

"Well, my dad wanted me to get a job in Gravity Falls or work out of town at my uncle's logging camp. And the Mystery Shack was looking for someone to man the cash register who fit my description, including the fact that it must be a lumberjack's daughter." Wendy explained.

Everybody else looked at Wendy with concerned glances. But Jack decided to change the subject.

"So your father's a lumberjack. What about your mother?" Jack asked.

"My mom's not around me and my brothers anymore." Wendy said in rather somber tone.

"Ohh, I'm sorry this must very difficult to lose your mother at a young age." Maddie said sympathetically.

"Ohh, my mom is still alive. It's just my parents are divorced."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to experience that at such a young age." Maddie said.

"It's cool dude." Wendy said in a little saddened tone.

It was clear to the rest at the dinner table that Wendy was uncomfortable talking about her mother. But an explosive change in subject was about to occur, as there was an explosion down in the basement. Then there was a roar came in that direction.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled.

As the previous planned dinner, a roast infected with ectoplasm, came along into the dinning room and roared at the Fentons and their guest. Danny thought it wouldn't happen since the ghost roast was locked up in a ghost safe. Wendy, having seen the weirdness of Gravity Falls, simply raised her eyebrow.

"Jack, did you remember to charge the ghost safe last night?" Maddie asked her husband.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Jack said.

The haunted roast then lunged towards Wendy. Who then punched the spectral dinner back to the other side of the room with her bare hand. She then went to the other side of the room to beat up the haunted roast, much to the amazement of the Fenton parents.

"Danny." Jack said.

"What?"

"Marry this girl." Jack said in awe of Wendy savagery towards the roast.

Soon Wendy had beaten the roast to a mashed up pulp and she then said, "So what's for desert?"

Jack and Maddie had their mouths wide opened in shock at what just happened, which was saying something.

* * *

After having desert, which consisted of apple pie and ice cream. Danny offered to escort Wendy back to the bus station. Which she accepted.

"So how was meeting my folks?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"It was cool dude." Wendy said, "Besides I think my Dad and brothers are way more weirder than your parents."

"Glad to hear to hear that." Danny said, "Also thanks for taking care of that roast."

"Not problem dude. Besides you would have handled it in much more awesome way."

"Thanks. I'm flattered."

The couple soon arrived at the bus station. Danny waited with his girlfriend for the bus to arrive.

"Hey Danny." Wendy said.

"Yeah."

Wendy then kissed Danny on the lips, Danny soon followed. After a couple minutes of French kissing the bus arrived.

"Hope to see you soon Danny." Wendy said as she entered the bus.

The bus left and soon Danny walked home, his face still blushing.

* * *

**Well hope this good was chapter for guys.**

**Kinda brought in the mood for today.**

**Also I'd thank Flower princess11 for suggesting some scenes in this chapter. You rock.**

**Well a…**

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**Ahhhhh! Deadpool!**

**_You called?_**

**No.**

**_Well I gotta spend Christmas with someone. Especially, after such a s***** year. Bleeps. Really Batdude, really._**

**I'm trying to comply with Flowerprincess rules, okay. Besides don't you have Vanessa, Harley, or any of the X-Men on your contacts to hang out with.**

**_No. I lost Vanessa this year. In this universe Harley doesn't know me. For the X-Men, well… I kinda angered all of them a couple days ago._**

**(Sighs) Alright, fine. I'm gonna let you spend Christmas Day with me and my family.**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**(Sighs) I'm so gonna regret this.**

**_For the Christmas Movie how about Wonder Woman 1984. Really want to see Wondeys sweet butt._**

**I'm thinking more along the lines of It's a Wonderful Life. **

**_Why?_**

**It's my favorite Christmas Movie. Besides, its message is good, especially for this year.**

**_Well that sounds awesome._**

**Next Time: Double Date Part 1**


End file.
